


A Sky Full of Stars

by HalcyonSeas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Once Upon A Time, ouat season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonSeas/pseuds/HalcyonSeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Own version of the upcoming Frozen-arc themed Season 4. Picking up the story right where it ended in the finale, as Emma is forced to face her growing magical powers while figuring out her blossoming relationship with a certain dashing pirate. There's never a dull moment in Storybrooke,and all too soon the Savior is being called upon to investigate a newcomer named 'Elsa'.<br/>M-rated from Chapter 4 onward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burner, just so you're warned! But plenty of action ahead and M-rated in later chapters. Hope you'll enjoy the story. =)

_**Chapter 1:** _ **Changes**

It was the morning after the celebrations at Granny’s, when Emma woke up by the sounds of Henry pacing their room while talking excitedly on the phone with someone. From what she could make out, the sun had yet to rise but her son was already fully dressed and more than ready to start the day.

“9.00 am? Sure we’ll be there! Thanks again Mr. Rogers.” Henry ended the call, and noticed his mom’s dazed expression as she reached for her Phone to look at the time, it was barely 7.15 am.

Three hours, she’d only managed to sleep 3 hours after last night’s excitement and their little adventure in the Enchanted Forest. So much had happened in such a short space of time, her mind was still buzzing trying to process everything.

Nothing less but life-changing; that’s how Emma defined the last couple of days in the past, and the few hours spent back in the present.

She’d decided to stay in Storybrooke with Henry, her magic had returned, she had a great chat with her parents and got properly introduced to her little brother ‘Neal’, and then… then there was _Killian._ Just thinking about him made her stomach flutter as she recalled their conversations and _that_ kiss, well make-out session – which had left her with an intoxicating sense of happiness she’d never felt before, and giddy with love. But she couldn’t help but feel awful that she may have ruined Regina’s relationship with Hood because of her decision to save a life.

Regina had quickly left the diner after witnessing Hood and Marian’s reunion, unable to stick around not even for Henry’s sake. Emma wanted to go after her to try and explain her actions but Killian had stopped her, saying it would be of no use – not tonight anyway.

When the party finally came to an end and all the guests had left, Killian had wished the Charming’s, Henry and Emma good night with a soft smile before heading to his room, which was below the one Emma shared with Henry. Knitting her brows together in mild confusion, Emma had watched him disappear without another word or glance at her direction, before she sent Henry upstairs with their key.

“I think we may have scared him off”, laughed Snow as she turned to her daughter.

Noticing her puzzled look, David couldn’t help but smile warmly as he continued “It’s pretty obvious something happened between the two of you, Emma. I admit it took me a while to see that he wasn’t just a _pirate_ with a crush on my little girl, but honestly… I genuinely couldn’t be more happy for the two of you, sweetheart.”

Emma was beaming at her parents, “You guys really mean that?”

“You’re positively glowing with happiness. Now tell me which father wouldn’t want that for his daughter? Even if she does happen to get involved with… my _mate_.” David winked.

“Dad, are you telling me you’re jealous?” teased Emma.

“Don’t push it!” David laughed as he relished in her calling him _dad’_ for the second time tonight, taking baby Neal into his arms.

“Now go and reassure him, he’s got our blessing, and we’ll talk more tomorrow, ok?” smiled Snow, before kissing Emma on her forehead and hugging her tightly.

“I will _mom_.” said Emma cheerfully, still slightly pinching herself that this moment of bonding with her father and mother was really happening.

Emma watched her parents leave the diner as she could hear Snow telling David “I’m not crying! These are tears of joy. We’ve never seen her so happy!”, before she made her way to Killian’s room.

He quickly opened his door after the first knock, with a sheepish smile.

“Swan.”

Just hearing the way he said her name, and looked at her like she was the most beautiful treasure from the seas, made her slightly breathless. She’d always felt comfortable and confident around him, and there was so much she wanted to tell him and so many things that he needed to hear from her – yet somehow now that she was standing in front of him, she could hear herself rambling on and on like some nervous teenager.

“Killian, hey… I just came by to thank you for everything again… and that my parents, well we had this really great conversation tonight, and if it wasn’t for you I’d probably be packing for New York right now – which I can’t believe I was seriously considering _this morning_ … I’m glad you helped  me see sense, and I really can’t thank you enough for always believing in me, while I was… let’s be honest… pretty hurtful to you most of the time without any reason, except that I was mad at you for being right, because I know you were… you _always_ are. And it’s true you see me better than anyone else; scars and all. Oh and my parents somehow know something happened… between _us…_ but they’re ok with it! They really are”, she said with a watery smile. “I just hope I can… I mean I know you deserve someone far better… I’m just not sure how I… you.. .I mean _we…_ ”

“Emma love, are you quite alright?” he asked softly, his blue eyes full of concern as he tilted her chin to make her gaze up at him.

“Yes… No… I don’t know”, her voice faltered as she could feel her cheeks burning bright red, from embarrassment. Flirting with a drunken ‘past Killian’ during their adventure had been no problem at all, but after kissing him in front of Granny’s something had changed and suddenly _this_ , whatever _this_ was, felt _real_. It was about _them_ and now that her walls where down and she was letting love in, she simply felt overwhelmed by all these exciting but unfamiliar feelings, which in truth terrified her. She couldn’t allow herself to mess things up or fail, not with Killian – not after everything they’ve been through and the sacrifices he made.

“Darling come here”, Emma stepped into his embrace, resting her head against his warm chest while his hand stroked her back up and down, silently comforting her.

So this is yet another definition of what _home_ feels like, thought Emma as she soon relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes.

Killian weighed his words carefully, fully aware that even though she opened up to him and kissed him while accepting his love – the mere notion of _them,_ as in a _couple in love_ was a brand new territory to deal with, not only for her but for him as well. Before Liam’s death, he’d been focusing so much on his naval career that apart from a short courtship with an admiral’s daughter, his experiences when it came to the matters of the heart had been severely lacking. Piracy brought him nothing but meaningless dalliances, until Milah came into his life and showed him what love was really about, and god knows he had loved her – so much so that following her murder he spent 300 years on a path of revenge filled with violence and self-loathing. And as Emma had witnessed in the Enchanted Forest, the game of dice, a bottle of rum and a pretty girl in a bar he wouldn’t care to remember in the morning, only managed to dull the pain of his broken heart for a few hours.

Emma was the one responsible for making him believe that he could love again, after centuries of being unloved and unloving; she’d proved to be his saviour in every meaning of the word as he rediscovered the man of honor within himself. But a _relationship,_ being in a real relationship including everything that this entails in the modern world – he’d never been in one since Milah!

He didn’t know nor needed to know all the details about Neal’s and Emma’s relationship, only that she’d carried its scars for quite a long time, and made her wary of love until she was able to forgive him. And yes, Killian had mocked his Swan girl about her relationship with Walsh, but she had been on the verge of marriage none the less. Those 8 months were very real to her, they stung and she got her heart broken all over again.

Now not even a month later, after everything that happened, he knew she was taking a leap of faith by letting him in and hearing her broken speech filled with gratitude and insecurities made his heart ache.

He took a deep breath, as he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“Love, you’re not alone in this. You just have to know that I’m not going anywhere, as I’d hate you to think that I’m still that man in the tavern because I’m not. When you came into my life _Swan_ , you made me want to be a better man, not just _a pirate_ but the man I used to be. Without _you_ I honestly wouldn’t know where I’d be right now, but instead here you are in my arms making me happier than I’ve ever been in such a very long time. You gave me the push I needed to rediscover myself, and I guess that’s what I did as well when I pushed you to find your inner strength – because I knew you had it all along. We really are _kindred spirits_ Swan, and you giving me strength is just one of the many hundreds of reasons why I _care_ about you.”

Killian could feel her smiling against his chest, as he kissed the top of her head. He had just managed to stop himself from saying that he loved her, knowing she wasn’t ready to hear the words aloud.

“Now I’d be lying if I told you that I’m not scared, because trust me I am… but I also know we do make a rather good team together.”

Emma switched her position, allowing her to lock her eyes with his, while he gently swept her hair away from her face. The next moment she was kissing him again, soft and sweet with the hope that he’d realize that she loved him – although far from ready to tell him yet. Those sincere words were exactly what she needed to hear, as they instantly reassured her.

When they finally parted, Killian was smiling widely, “Swan I do have to ask if it’s either due to the whole time-portal travelling thing or perhaps that you may have had too much to drink at the party… but I seem to recall you telling me that I’m _always_ right, when you damn well know that I can screw things up like the best of them.” He arched one of his eyebrows in amusement.

“I mean during our little trip I could barely handle Smee’s incompetence, while I almost let your boy board his ship to escape to New York.” Killian watched Emma’s reaction closely until it had its desired effect, as he managed to break the spell he’d somehow been able to cast and let reality wash over her.

Emma’s features became suddenly hard, as she took a step back to let some space come between them. “Damn it I really should still be angry at you for that!” Emma raised her voice slightly, though aware other guests were sleeping in their rooms.

“You should! I know I was cursed but… Smee?!” Killian was admonishing his actions and Emma could hear he was annoyed with himself.

“Well I did forgive you…” she acquiesced.

Killian closed the gap as he let his arms encircle her once more. “Emma I just wanted to show you that we’re still the same person, well _mostly_ the same person we were _this morning._ ” He smiled warmly. “We both have our faults and strengths, it’s almost a guarantee that we’ll have many fights because we can both be terribly stubborn, but that’s not a bad thing! We don’t have to figure _this, us_ and _we_ right away. It’s ok not to have all the answers yet… but we can try to find them _together_?”

“I’d like that…” Emma answered softly, as Killian gently cupped her cheek.

“So in the spirit of trying _us_ out, would Miss Swan like to join me for a walk at the Docks tomorrow, say 11.00 a.m., so we may continue our chat as the hour is getting rather late?”

Emma couldn’t help but softly giggle at his very formal tone, “Why Captain Jones, are you asking me out on a _date_?”

Killian eyes were glinting with mischief, “What if I was, would the Lady agree to meet me?” he asked in that deliciously seductive tone of his.

“I believe she would, _Captain.”_ Said Emma sweetly before Killian gave her the softest kiss of the night yet.

“Good.” he smiled, pressing their foreheads together.” Now will you be alright my love?” concern returned to his voice as he asked Emma if he was able to abate some of her fears.

“Yes, I think I am. Thank you Killian” She told him softly before hugging him.

“That’s why I’m here for, love.”

Emma smiled, wishing she could stay in his arms for a while longer, but it was really getting _late_ and they were both exhausted after their trip in the past.

With a final kiss on top of her head, Killian bid Emma goodnight with the promise of the start of a brand new chapter in their lives.

~~~ K & E ~~~

Emma had been unable to find sleep however, and when she finally did – Henry had managed to wake her, just a few hours later.

“9.00 am? Sure we’ll be there! Thanks again Mr. Rogers.” said Henry excitedly as he ended the call.

“Hey kid, who were you talking to just now?” asked Emma sleepily.

Henry smiled widely, “Morning mom! That was the real-estate agent; I called the office and managed to get us a viewing of that apartment I told you about, you know the one by the sea?”

Emma’s sleepy mind tried to make sense of what her son had just told her, blinking a few times as she checked the clock on her iPhone again.

“But it’s just past 7.00 am – on a Saturday?!” she exclaimed incredulously.

Henry looked at her in amusement, “Yes… and as crazy as it may sound, people do work on Saturdays… and this one works from 7.00 am until 12.00 today. Soo… is it alright?”

“Seems like I don’t really have a choice now do I?” She gave her son a reproachful look before her features quickly softened, knowing he wouldn’t let this one go. ”Ok kid you win, pitch me this apartment of yours.”

“Awesome! I promise you mom, you’re gonna love it!” Henry sat down beside his mother on the bed, as he showed her the description and the accompanied small picture from the paper.

“It’s on the third floor, has this really cool open plan kitchen / living room like we had in New York, has two bedrooms including en-suites, a third bathroom, a study and a balcony!”

Emma had to admit this really sounded perfect, and couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. “There’s got to be a catch though somewhere right? How much do they ask anyway?”

“Oh that? About a third of the cost of our apartment in New York” Henry informed her casually, knowing full well that Emma would be impressed.

“Reasonable real-estate prices indeed.” smiled Emma as she put her arm around her son.

“And there’s a bigger one in the same building on the top floor, with even more space. Though the third-floor one should be large enough, even if Killian wants to join us.” He added in a matter-of –fact tone.

“Wait… what?!!!” exclaimed Emma, giving her son a dumbfounded look.

Henry rolled his eyes, “It’s ok mom, I’m not 7 anymore… I saw the way you two looked at each other all night last night.”

“You did…? Are we really _that_ obvious?” asked Emma in amazement.

Henry gave his mother a reassuring smile, “Yes you are, and I’m glad – I’m glad he makes you _happy_. I haven’t seen you this happy since you saved me in Neverland, and that was because you were relieved. Oh no hang on, you did come home with a large smile once, feeling pretty happy with yourself, when you got those shoes in that Bloomingdales sale.” Henry teased with a smirk.

“Oh Henry…. You know I love you right?” Emma planted a kiss on his forehead.

“I know mom, and you don’t have to worry about me. I like Killian – I might not have had my memories, but I know he was there for me after dad died…” Emma gave him a squeeze as she recalled what she’d said to past Rumple about Neal. “I’m happy he came into our lives, he’s one of the good guys!”

Emma smiled softly, “Yes he is….”

“So whenever you decide to let us be his _home_ , it’s fine by me.” Henry told her cheerfully.

Emma looked up at her son in slight wonder “How did you get to be so wise anyway? Giving me real-estate AND relationship advice!”

“Because I am your son?”  Henry stated with an impish smile.

“That is such a terrific answer!” laughed Emma as she ruffled her boy’s hair.

“A terrific answer that may earn be that bike?” he asked hopefully.

Emma gave a slight groan. Henry had been asking her for a bike in New York when Avery got his, but had been reluctant about it since she didn’t like the idea of Henry riding a bike without her supervision in the city. And it wasn’t just any bike… it was the latest BMX model he wanted.

“Come on mom, I am going to be 13 next month. It’s about time I ‘m able to go to school and visit our family and Regina on my own without you driving me everywhere or having to walk. Besides, Storybrooke is a lot safer than New York!” he told her with exasperation.

Emma gave him an incredulous look, “Minus all the curses, crazy Wicked Witches and people wishing us dead you mean?”

Henry rolled his eyes with frustration; his mother knew perfectly well what he meant.

“Alright fine, it’s true it would make life a lot easier for the both of us without me having to drive you all the time.” She conceded.

“YES!” Henry punched the air.

“Just promise me you’ll ask Regina about it first, I’d hate her to be mad at me for yet _another_ thing.”

“Wait… are you two fighting again?” Henry gave his mother a quizzical look.

Emma felt her stomach drop; she really didn’t want to talk about what she’d done to Regina right now.

“Not exactly… but just ask her ok, before we go to the bike-store?” She urged.

Henry didn’t press the matter further as he knew Emma well enough by now, when he sensed she didn’t want to talk about something.

“Well I was planning to go and see her after we went to see the apartment, if that’s ok?”

“Yes of course that’s fine…” smiled Emma as she suddenly remembered Killian asked her to meet him at 11.00 am. “I’ve got some plans of my own later anyways.”

“Plans involving seeing Killian I gather, looking at your face?” teased Henry.

“What’s wrong with my face?!” she asked, while she damn well knew what was wrong with it as she could feel her cheeks burning hot again.

“Mom, you’ve gone all red!” Henry remarked with amusement.

“Right, that’s it!” as Emma got up, slightly annoyed.” I’m going to get ready before we miss that real-estate agent’s appointment. Meanwhile you can go and grab some breakfast downstairs and I’ll see you in a bit.”

Henry shook his head, before heading out the door with a beaming smile. He had a feeling this was going to be a great day today!

She had to hand it to him; Henry was spot on with that apartment. As soon as she walked into the front room, Emma knew they’d found their _home_. It was light and airy thanks to the open plan set-up, with a modern kitchen and a very nice hardwood floor. Both bedrooms were similar in size to what they had in New York, and each came with a well- appointed shower room. But what really sold this place were those stunning ocean views through the ceiling to floor window in the living room, which did came with access to a balcony where they’d be able to sit outside comfortably.

“So what do you think?” asked Henry after about 5 minutes of viewing the apartment.

“We’ll take it!” said Emma with a wide smile as she turned to Mr. Rogers.

The real-estate agent couldn’t believe his luck when Emma signed the lease right there and then, and handed over the keys before moving on to his next appointment.

Emma hugged her son tightly, as she took in their surroundings. She really had no idea it would be so easy to feel truly at _home_ in Storybrooke.

Henry laughed “See I knew you were going to love this place! So when do we move in?”

Emma tilted her head slightly, “That depends…how much do you miss your own bed?”

“The one in New York, you mean? Actually quite a lot…” Henry told her apologetically, knowing Walsh had been responsible for most of their furniture in the loft.

“So do I kid” Emma couldn’t help but cringe slightly at her own admittance. The truth of the matter was that even though her almost-fiancé who turned out to be a monster from The Wizard of Oz, _had_ helped her with the furniture – they both still really liked it, especially their super-comfy beds; and she had paid for it after all.

“Here’s the thing, how weird on a scale from 1 to 10 would it be if I asked a moving company to pack our belongings and furniture from the loft, and let them deliver it to the nearest _real_ town, before getting it all to Storybrooke?”

Henry didn’t have to give this a second thought before answering “Zero!”

“That’s good enough for me!” laughed Emma, before getting her phone out and started to look up potential moving companies.

She’d figure out the details tomorrow, as it was time to drop off Henry at the Mayor’s house before heading to the Docks and meet Killian.

As they arrived in front of Regina’s, Emma found it hard to swallow but she really couldn’t bring herself to tell Henry about Marian. She decided to let Regina do the honours, or not. In truth she was prepared that Henry would come home later with a gift basket filled with poisoned apples…

“Are you really not going to tell me why Regina is mad at you? You know I can help smoothing things over?”

Emma gave her son a watery smile, “Thanks Henry, but not this time… just don’t forget to ask her permission to get that bike of yours.”

“I won’t” a wide smile appeared on her sons face, as he stepped out of the yellow bug.

“By the way are you sure you don’t want me to stay over, so that you and Killian can have some _alone-time_?” he asked gleefully.

Emma gave him a wincing look, “NO!… THAT won’t be necessary! We’re not… This is just... oh just get out of the car, Henry!” She exclaimed in dismay. She was heading for their first date! What the hell was her son thinking? Though she had to admit, she was perhaps protesting a little too much, as of course she’d thought about _them_ , she was only human after all, and Killian being his gorgeous self simply oozed sex.

Henry chuckled “Whatever you say mom, but you’re blushing again!” before he slammed the car door and saw Emma drive away.

~~~ K & E ~~~

_Just pull yourself together Swan_ , Emma encouraged herself as she parked the bug at the Docks. Her stomach was twisting into knots, her mouth felt like sandpaper it was _that_ dry, and her heart was thundering in her chest. The only small mercy was that she hadn’t put on any blusher this morning as her flushing cheeks were more than red enough. Wearing her comfy boots, dark jeans and a simple blue turtleneck, she stepped out of the car in welcoming sunshine and blue skies. It really was a gorgeous spring day. Emma took a couple of deep breaths before making her way to one of the benches along the shore, where Killian was already patiently waiting for her.

“Hello Beautiful.” Killian smiled brightly when he saw her approaching.

“Hey.” Emma answered feebly before sitting down as far away from him as possible. This was horrendous; she could still feel her legs trembling as she’d barely made it walking over to him. Her cheeks were hot, her head was pounding and she felt totally incapable of looking at him. All she could do was stare out at the sea and hope that _this_ wretched feeling would pass.

“Emma, what’s wrong?” Killian asked disquietly, scooting over to her. Emma simply buried her face in her hands in response. Clearly she was in distress, but Killian had no idea what he could do to help if she wouldn’t talk to him. At first he thought something might have been wrong with her family or friends, but he quickly realized that she might be ill…

“Can you just hold me?” she murmured after a while. It only took a moment before Emma found herself with her head against his chest while he embraced her. As the minutes ticked by in silence, the steady sound of his beating heart worked its magic by calming her nerves and relieving her headache. Soon enough she was feeling _normal_ again.

Emma sat up and faced him with an apologetic smile “Hi.”

“Hi.” Killian answered with furrowed brows and deep concern. “Shall I get you to the doctor, love?”

“No, I’m fine. Really!” Emma tried to reassure him, because she honestly did feel like her normal self again.

“ _Swan,_ you looked anything _but_ fine5 minutes ago, I was about to take you to the hospital….” Killian arched his eyebrows, unable to hide the panic he’d felt just moments before in his voice, as he watched on helplessly.

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you like that…” Emma spoke softly, cupping his cheek as she saw his blue eyes filled with worry. “I… just blame it to a rush of blood to the head. I was nervous coming over here, as you can tell by my face, which is probably still looking as red as that buoy floating over there… But truly I’m ok.” She smiled reassuringly.

Killian locked his eyes with hers, “Emma, you know what I said last night. If this is too soon or if I’m making you uncomfortable…” but he didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Emma leaned in to press her lips against his.

“Can we please start over?” she implored him with a bright smile.

Killian sighed, “Ok, but I’m keeping my eyes on you _Swan_.” He told her sternly.

“I’d despair if you didn’t.” she answered him playfully, which earned her a smirk in return. While he was half-sitting across the bench, Emma settled between his legs with her back against his chest – while the sun and the gentle breeze played against their faces.

“Oh hey look, you can actually see my new apartment from here.” Emma pointed to him excitedly. “It’s the block with the navy blue windows and balconies, we’re on the third floor.”

“Come again, love? When did this happen?!” Killian’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Emma laughed “I know, I was as surprised as you are this morning. But Henry was desperate to show me this place before I dropped him off at Regina’s. What can I say, we both really liked it, and so I signed the lease!”

Killian held her tighter and kissed her temple “Congratulations love, I’m glad you and Henry found your own place to live. Granny’s isn’t exactly the most exciting place to stay, especially with a teenage boy to keep entertained…”

“No, it sure isn’t.” Emma agreed. “Well staying at Granny’s is ok for a while but it’s not exactly…” her voice trailed off as her mind wandered back to the _Jolly Roger_ and the fact Killian gave it up for _her._ The place where she used to be moored was noticeably empty, as Emma gazed along the marina. It was all her fault he no longer had a place to call _home,_ and here she was talking excitedly about her newly-found apartment and lamenting Granny’s.

“Emma my ears are ringing! You’re thinking so loudly.” Killian remarked irritably.

“I’m not saying or thinking anything.” Emma protested meekly.

“You’re thinking plenty and I won’t have it, _Swan.”_ Killian sighed heavily.

“But…”

“No, no buts. All I could ever hope, dream or wish for is lying right here in my arms. I’ve no regrets, so forgive me if I won’t allow you to have any in my place.” He told her, his eyes ablaze with passion.” Besides, I was hoping you might want to join me for a walk later, as I was planning to have a look around for a _new_ ship.” He asked her gingerly.

Exquisite warmth radiated from her heart to her fingertips when she heard his words, though she couldn’t promise him to ever be really free of guilt. Emma turned to face him, “Of course I would!” before she kissed him. She was quickly becoming addictive to his kisses, and this was only day one as a couple… Her hand tangled itself at the back of his head, while he deepened the kiss. Before they really got into it however, Emma pulled away and buried her flushed face in the crook of his neck as her stomach protested loudly from lack of food.

“This is the most humiliating first date ever…” she murmured.

Killian chuckled while stroking her hair and back. “Let me guess… you haven’t eaten anything yet, have you?”

“No.” she answered sheepishly.

Killian sighed, “I’m beginning to understand why you almost fainted on me earlier _._ Has anyone ever told you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? You really shouldn’t skip it love, even when you’re feeling nervous.”

“I did hear that… once or twice before.” Emma gazed up at him with a forlorn expression as he cupped her cheek, before kissing her forehead.

“Alright, we really need to get some food into you _Swan._ Now if I’m not mistaken Anderson’s isn’t that far away. You stay here love, and I’ll get lunch sorted.”

While Killian went to get something to eat, Emma stared at the sea while musing over the fact that she _did_ almost faint earlier – something which never happened to her before. She also didn’t comprehend why she’d felt so bloody nervous in the first place and her body had gone haywire… Yes she was with _Killian_ now, but after just a few minutes she’d felt as relaxed and confident around him like always. Perhaps the time-travelling had left its traces? Before she could give it any more thought, she received a text about a potential new job offer, reminding her that she really needed to sort out the loose ends of her _old_ life. Killian soon returned with bags full of food and water to drink.

“Everything ok, love?” Killian asked with concern, seeing her thoughtful expression.

Emma smiled softly, “Yeah, I just received a text reminding me that I’ve a lot of things to sort out on Monday. Not just finding a moving company, but will also need to inform Henry’s school that he won’t be returning, and other similar things I really don’t wish to bore you with.”

Killian tilted his head “I doubt you could ever _bore_ me, love” He winked with a playful grin.

Emma returned his smile, “Administration and contracts are the most boring things in this _modern-world_.”

“Can’t you ask someone else to take care of it all for you?” he asked while taking the food out of the bags.

“I wish I could! But sadly no… it will be ok though. I’ll be happy when it’s all done and _our_ life in Storybrooke can really begin.” she told Killian as she watched him lay out more and more food on the bench. “Did you order the entire menu or something?” Emma asked dumbfounded.

Killian laughed heartily, “This is the result of actually not knowing what you like or not. We’ve spent so much time fighting villains and witches or breaking curses and travel through time-portals, that I found myself without a clue what else you like besides hot cocoa and cinnamon.”

Emma looked stunned as she realised she didn’t have a clue what he liked to eat either, or any other ‘trivial’ things about him for that matter. “You’re right; it seems we entirely skipped that part! We should play a game after we eat, it will be fun.”

“If you say so, love” He looked at her with a hesitant expression, not entirely sure what _game_ she had in mind.

Killian brought sandwiches, salads, fruit salads, yoghurt, and lemon cake. Way too much for the two of them, but it was very tasty; and at least she could tell him he hadn’t bought anything she didn’t like. With a full stomach, which made her feel even better she had to admit, she started the game.

“Here’s the thing, it’s just an easy game of questions and answers. Whatever one person asks, we both have to answer so hopefully by end of it we’ll know a little bit more about one another, besides that we can count on each other no matter what.” She smiled brightly.

Killian’s eyes sparkled with love “That we certainly can, _Swan_.”

“Ok then I’ll start, what’s your favourite colour?” asked Emma.

“Blue, though nothing can beat the clear waters of the Tyrrhenian Sea. What’s yours?”

“Blue, as well. I’m especially partial to the colour of your eyes come to think of it.” Emma answered matter-of-factly before a triumphant grin crossed her face as she watched Killian blushing. “What’s the matter _Jones,_ can’t take a compliment?” she teased gleefully.

Killian smiled sheepishly “Ok _Swan_ you win _,_ seems like blushing will be _our thing_ today. My turn now I believe, what’s your favourite smell?”

“Hmmm, it will sound so cliché but it’s got to be chocolate, freshly cut grass and… sandalwood.”

Killian’s eyebrows arched with keen interest, “Sandalwood, you say? Remind me _Swan,_ I believe we were surrounded by those exotic trees back in Neverland, were we not?” he asked in a seductive tone.

Emma smiled warmly, “Yes, come to think of it… indeed we were.” From the moment after they’d kissed in the Neverland jungle, she’d come to associate the woody, spicy, warm and comforting smell of the plant with _Killian_. She could actually smell the sandalwood on him now, as whatever products he was using contained the ingredient.

She felt the urge to kiss him again but he mercilessly teased her by pulling away at the last moment with a mischievous smirk. “As for me, I really like the smell of your hair, it’s like sunshine and vanilla.” which made Emma laugh. “And the elements at sea.” He said thoughtfully, reminding himself how many times he’d been able to predict a storm was brewing and changed course accordingly, which had often saved his life and that of his crew.

“What’s your favourite book or author? I’m actually really interested to find out since I seem to be either related to all of my favourite characters or pose a threat to them which I still haven’t really gotten used to by the way!”

Killian laughed heartily as an adorable confused expression crossed Emma’s features with that last remark. He gently cupped her cheek, “Yes, I did notice you still struggled with _our reality_. But before I answer your question, I’m curious to learn if _I_ used to be one of those favourite characters of yours?”

Emma saw the hopeful look shine in his blue eyes, the same one she saw when he asked about his ‘character’ back in Neverland. Sadly she was forced to disappoint him yet again. Emma shook her head “Ahem… not exactly.” She cringed. “But you’ve to blame Disney, Spielberg and Dustin Hoffman for that as they… they didn’t do your story or ‘character’ any favour really in the films.”

 “What do the people of this realm think when my name is being mentioned?” Killian asked apprehensively.

Emma sighed, “That you’re an old pirate captain with a silly hat, moustache and permed wig. Have an OCD with clocks, you’re terrified by a crocodile (the reptile) and that… Peter Pan is the hero of the story.” She told him with a small voice.

Killian’s expression was mutinous “I beg your pardon?!” he croaked. Emma gave him a sympathizing look “I know, it’s… bad”.

Killian tilted his head “BAD?! Swan, these are nothing but awful lies!” he exclaimed indignantly with furrowed brows.

Emma draped her arm around his shoulder “It’s a great injustice…” she gulped “But look on the bright side, you still won me over…” she smiled cheerfully, making a mental note to forbid Henry to ever show him _Peter Pan, Hook,_ and all other adaptations.

Killian still looked appalled but composed himself and kissed the top of her head “I suppose that _is_ what matters most…” he breathed. “But why would this realm believe I’m somehow obsessed by clocks of all things?”

Emma really couldn’t bring herself to tell the story of the clock inside the crocodile, let alone that Pan fed him his hand, so moved the subject along. “Just a silly idea by the author, nothing more… Like the following example. Now one of my favourite series of books is about a young wizard actually!” she told him excitedly “His name is Harry Potter, and the author decided that _goblins_ would be in charge of the only bank of the _Wizarding_ World – you know that they’re responsible of all the money and such.”

Killian stared at her with a blank expression “I haven’t come across this _Potter_ lad, but what’s your point, love?”

Emma gazed back at him nonplussed “Well that it was the author’s idea to have _magical creatures_ in charge of the money instead of people or bankers, just like the author who wrote about _you_ decided to make you scared of clocks. It’s just them using their imagination.”

Killian blinked “But goblins are in charge of all the money transactions in the Enchanted Forest. Everyone knows their banks are the best and the safest, didn’t you know?”

“Hang on, are you telling me _goblins_ really do exist and there really is such a thing as secret underground vaults guarded by magic spells and dragons?” she asked in astonishment.

“So you’ve been to one of the branches after all?” Killian raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Emma swallowed hard and gulped down some of the water, why was she even surprised anymore? “You know what… never mind.” she smiled timidly. “So, what’s your favourite book?”

Killian averted his gaze back to the sea and watched the waves crash onto the shore, biting his bottom lip. “ _Stars, Ships & Clocks: A Nautical Almanac by John Harrison_” he answered softly.

“That’s quite a mouthful.” Emma remarked with a grin. “Why is it your favourite?” she asked, her interest piqued.

Killian shrugged, “Each student who passed through the doors of the naval college had to learn every single page, every drawing and diagram. You were expected to know the book better than the back of your own hand, if you ever hoped to pass the officers’ exams. The tutors were relentless in quizzing us, and there were severe penalties if you were called in front of the class, and couldn’t answer correctly. Even more severe punishments, if you were quizzed by the higher ranked officers aboard one of the ships you served as part of your training. Some were real bastards who took pleasure in degrading us youngsters, trying to break our spirit by exposing a certain weakness, just so they could punish you for it. If you did fail a test, the last thing you wanted was to be on duty for the night-watch during a whole week, when you still had your own to fulfil come morning – especially during the winter months, when the rain and the ice cold wind could be relentless.” He winced.

Emma knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, wondering why such a book could ever become anyone’s favourite, “This book you had to study sounds incredibly difficult! Were you ever forced to stand watch in the cold?” she asked with concern.

“Aye… I did struggle.” Killian conceded. “Liam was always much better than me when it came to studying.” he smiled. “He only had to read a full chapter once, and he’d memorized it to the letter. He was also a great mathematician in his own right, and able to handle the sextant with absolute perfect precision no matter how badly the night sky was lit.” He told her with pride in his voice.

“Being the younger brother of the talented and highly regarded _Captain Jones_ wasn’t always that easy however, as my peers often expected a lot more from me compared to my fellow shipmates. Geometry was my weakness, and being a _Jones –_ all I really wanted was to make my brother proud. So I studied whenever I got the chance… but the pressure eventually got to me.”

“When I contracted a severe lung disease after a disastrous trip and too many night-watches, Liam sat by my sickbed and made me promise to better make damn sure to fight the fever with everything I got, or else he vowed he’d stay mad at me forever. Well I couldn’t let that happen…” He smiled softly, as he remembered how the scenes unfolded at the naval hospital.

Killian had been a hair’s breadth away from succumbing to the illness. While Liam made sure that the Lieutenant responsible for ordering his brother to twelve consecutive night-watches in freezing temperatures and snow was thrown out of the navy – after it transpired that two other students almost lost their lives during the previous voyage, at the hands of the hard task-master.

“So I fought and slowly but surely my health improved. Liam was granted a leave of absence to take care of me, and once I was well enough, he sat me down and we went through the entire book together, over and over and over again, until I understood everything and knew it as well as he did – better in fact!” Killian told her with sparkling eyes.

“I would never have passed my exams and become a Lieutenant, if it wasn’t for my brother.” He said solemnly.

“I really do owe him everything, as he gave us the chance to serve _together_ … before…” Killian gulped hard before he was able to continue, the painful images of their final moments replayed themselves in his mind. 

“And so whenever I glance at my copy of _Stars, Ships & Clocks_ I can still read his notes, his advice and wise words – which till this day, are an immeasurable source of comfort and bring me great joy to know that I can still turn to Liam, when days are a bit tougher than others…” He told her, his voice thick with emotion.

Killian couldn’t remember the last time he’d told anyone these stories of his past. Even though everything had happened such a very long time ago, talking about Liam was still painful and always stirred up many emotions. The book was one of the very few possessions he managed to save when he gave up The _Jolly Roger_. While he had no regrets in trading the ship for the magic bean, he had to admit that he’d be at a loss without Liam’s sextant, the Jones insignia and the book.

“I’m sure I would have really liked your brother…” Emma told him with a shaky voice, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew how difficult it was for him to talk about Liam. The fact that Killian was willing to share some of his past with her, really meant everything.

“I’m sure he would have really liked you too, Emma. Knowing Liam he’d probably ask you what the devil you’re thinking in spending your time with me…” he laughed softly before brushing her spilled tears away with his thumb.

“There’s no need to cry _Swan_.” He whispered, as she hugged him tightly. Emma felt like she was fighting an uphill battle, wanting nothing more than be able to tell him that she loved him and that although she could never replace his brother, she wanted him to know that she’d always be there for him – but the words refused to come out, much to her dismay.

Killian, like her, has had to make his way in life _alone_ , and has often been very cocky about the fact that if there’s one thing he excels at is _surviving_. After hearing his story, Emma realised that it was never just a brazen _pirate’s_ declaration – he’s just honouring his brother’s wishes _to fight with everything he’s got_. It all clicked into place, and she closed her eyes for a moment before pressing their foreheads together. Killian tenderly cupped her cheek and brushed his lips on hers like a sweet caress, before Emma deepened the kiss. She might not be able to say the words yet but she poured everything into it, hoping that he’d _know_ what she desperately wanted to say, as their tongues danced together in a passionate kiss.

“Steady on, Swan. Now you’re the one making me feel light-headed.” Killian smiled coyly while trying to catch his breath, after they finally broke for air.

Emma saw nothing but adoration for her as she gazed into his eyes, smiling brightly.

“How are you feeling, love? Be honest.” He asked gently, wrinkling his brow.

Emma cradled his cheek “Good. Better than _good_.” She laughed warmly. “I really am well again Killian.” She reassured him.

Killian sighed with relief, “In that case, would you like to walk along the marina with me, Miss Swan?”

“It will be my pleasure Captain Jones.” Emma answered ardently.

Emma helped Killian clear the bench before walking down the shoreline. With the sun shining brightly and a gentle breeze playing with her hair, she entwined her hand with his, much to his visible delight. She felt elated letting the whole world know that they were a couple now, and that she couldn’t be more proud of _her_ pirate _._

~~~ K & E ~~~

 


	2. Oceans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets interesting when Killian and Emma decide to go sailing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope not M-sort of interesting yet (sorry!).

_**Chapter 2: Oceans** _

They leisurely walked along the docks, while Emma kept pointing out the different boats and ships that seemed to be available either for hire or for sale. However she soon found out that it wasn’t going to be easy to find a suitable ship, as Killian had quickly found fault with every single one of them so far. Either too small, some were ‘lost causes’ (as in too much work to restore), others were the wrong type of ship (he didn’t plan to turn into a fisherman), and finally some had other ‘things’ wrong with them – he’d explained why but she was unfamiliar with the whole sailing jargon, so in all honesty she didn’t have a clue why he’d dismissed them, they all looked like fine looking ships to her.

“What about that one?” she asked excitedly, as she pointed out a beautiful modern yacht.

Killian rolled his eyes, “Emma do you see any sails on that monstrosity which pretends to be a boat?!” he said with a decent amount of irksomeness.

Emma sighed, “No, but that’s because it has a motor engine. Come on, you’ve got to admit it’s a great-looking ship!” Killian gave the yacht one last disgusted look, before briskly walking away.

_Ok, then again maybe not_ , said Emma to herself. They’d almost done the entire length of the marina while Killian had become more irritated by the minute. As it was their first date, she hadn’t really counted on his mood to turn as dark as a thunderstorm.

However as they reached the end of the dock, Emma saw a glint of excitement in Killian’s blue eyes for the first time since they’d started to walk along the marina, and as she followed his gaze – she knew instantly why. She was absolutely stunning. _She_ being a 52 ft long modern sailing yacht, with two large sails, beautiful decking and seating area and a blue and white painted hull – the cartouche where her name should’ve been added, noticeably left blank.

Emma gave his shoulder a nudge, “For a _modern_ yacht,” emphasizing the word ‘modern’, “She’s not looking too bad, now is she _Captain_?” she smirked.

“There’s no need to be so smug _Swan_ , I still need to inspect her interior and take her for a spin – she’ll be of no use to me if she can’t sail.”

Emma groaned in frustration, it was obvious they’d found his perfect match. “Fine, we’ll ask the marina manager for the keys and some information.”

It took a little persuasion from her part, before the manger let them take her out at sea, as he’d recognized Hook, and for obvious reasons he was rather reluctant to hand over the keys to a _pirate._ However with Emma being the town’s Sheriff and as she entered all her details for insurance purposes, they were finally good to go.

They’d found out that the ship belonged to Prince Eric, or more accurately used to belong to him as he and Ariel were living their happily ever after far away from Storybrooke, unlikely to ever return.

While Killian was busy on deck getting the ship ready to set sail, Emma had a look at the living quarters, which didn’t disappoint. Eric really had great taste furnishing her, though she wondered what Killian would make of all of this. The décor reminded her of those posh Hamptons’ villas and hotels she’d seen in magazines. Cream coloured walls throughout with several pictures of sailing boats hanging on them, light coloured hardwood, and two seating areas spread over two levels, each with off-side access to the bedrooms. The Captain’s Quarters had a large double bed, wardrobe, desk area and shower-room. While the other two bedrooms off the kitchen/diner area on the first level consisted of a single and a smaller double bedroom, also with a small desk and bathroom. Emma loved it all.

She grabbed one of the fluffy pillows and a warm blanket before re-joining Killian on deck, as he’d managed to steer them in the open water. Emma gave him a beaming smile before settling down on one of the lounge-beds, enjoying the wind in her hair and the glorious views over the bay, as the sea seemed to sparkle with millions of diamonds with the help of the sun. Apart from their traumatic journey to Neverland, she’d never been on the water before, but the more time she spent on deck watching Killian at the helm behind her, or adjusting the sails according to the wind, the more she enjoyed it. When he was finally satisfied with their set course, Emma saw him going below deck. He returned about 5 minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of rum.

“You did not…?!”  She chided. Emma furrowed her brows giving him a disapproving stern look, while making room for him on the lounge-bed.

Killian raised his eyebrows in amusement “What can I say love, a Prince after my own heart!” he chuckled as he poured rum in her glass. While Emma disapproved of stealing the rum, she couldn’t deny its soothing warmth the moment she drank the liquid. It was a lot cooler at sea, and even beneath the blanket she was shivering, which hadn’t passed Killian’s attention.

“Are you feeling cold love?” he asked with concern.

“A little.” said Emma reluctantly, “but I’d hate to go inside and miss all _this_ ”

“Hang on.” Killian disappeared again and returned with two more blankets, before asking Emma to stand up.

Draping one of the blankets across his shoulders, he let his head rest on the pillow before Emma lay down against his chest, and covered her with the two remaining blankets. With her head tucked snuggly under his chin, and sandwiched between warm fluffy blankets and _her pirate_ , she’d never been more comfortable in her life.

“Better?” he asked softly.

“Hmmm, lots.” replied Emma, as she felt she could easily fall asleep like this.

“So does she _sail_?” asked Emma gingerly.

“She sails.” chuckled Killian. “I think we’re getting along ok so far.”

“You’re still talking about _her_ or me?” asked Emma with a coy smile.

“I hope _both._ ” he answered with a surprising sincerity, as he kissed the top of her head.

Emma snuggled even closer as she entwined her hand with his. “Since you’ve been below deck twice now and I didn’t’ hear you scream in horror, I assume you like the new quarters?”

“It’s passable.” He answered candidly.

Emma snorted, only Killian Jones would call this elegant Hamptons’ look _passable_. “I don’t think it needs much improving, I love it the way it is.”

“Hmmm _perhaps_ , but I think she could benefit from a _woman’s touch._ I wouldn’t be surprised if _you_ were the first Lady who’d come aboard this ship in a long time.” he said seductively.

Emma switched position, enough that she was able to gaze up at him. He looked so handsome with his windswept hair, flushed cheeks, his hooded oh so very blue eyes peeking through dark eyelashes, and kissable lips. Her stomach was fluttering like crazy, and she was about to tell him something equally flirtatious (What sort of a _woman’s touch_ did he have in mind? Which quarters were in most urgent _need_ of her help?… and would it possibly include _nightcaps_?) But sadly all that came out was…

“Regina!” she exclaimed in alarm.

“Regina?!”  He repeated incredulously. Killian knitted his brows together, as he sat up to have a proper look at his _Swan girl,_ while glancing at the bottle of rum. Here he was doing his best to playfully flirt with his lady, and all she could say in return was the name of the Evil Queen?!

“I’m not drunk!” she said heatedly, as she saw him looking at the rum. “But…”

“But what, _Swan_? One minute I can feel you _so close_ against me, and the next you’ve entirely tensed up. What is it _love_?” he asked with concern and just a hint of irritation.

Emma sat up as well and averted her gaze to the sea, still shining with its millions of sparkling diamonds. She felt awful, and it was all her fault.

Killian softly cradled her cheek, tilting her head slightly so that she looked back at him. “Emma, please talk to me…”

She could feel tears pricking in her eyes. ”I’m _happy._ ” she told him with a watery smile as Killian brushed the first spilled tears from her cheek with his thumb. “I’ve never been happier. And being this happy and _so close_ to you, made me realize I took this away from Regina… I took her chance at happiness away. She has every reason to be angry with me and I’ve no idea how to make it right.” She sobbed.

Killian sighed, “Darling, I know you think I was right when I told you not to meddle with the past – but I was wrong. Now that we know the woman you saved is Marian, there’s no doubt in my mind you did the right thing, love _._ ”

She gave him a sceptical look as more tears brimmed her eyes, “How is destroying someone’s happiness the _right_ thing?”

“Because the truth always finds a way of coming out; if you hadn’t saved Marian – the Evil Queen would have executed her. I may not know Hood very well… but I doubt he would have stayed with Regina once he knew she was responsible for killing his wife. I don’t think I have to tell you what such a revelation can do to a man… or the consequences…” he told her softly as a pained expression crossed his face.

“No… no you don’t” she said barely louder than a whisper.

“I also know that Hood, no matter how much he loved his wife, managed to move on regardless – which is no mean feat I can assure you.” as he locked his blue eyes with her green ones. “That’s why thanks to your intervention, there’s still hope for them. Sometimes you have to move on from love, to find true happiness.” He gave her a shaky smile, as he saw her eyes searching his face for answers to the burning question that was left hanging in the air. An answer Emma knew she didn’t really have the right to demand from him, but one he gave her none the less, because he wasn’t able to deny her anything.

He cradled her face as he pressed his forehead against her. “You… Emma” he breathed. “I’ll _always_ choose you… _my Love.”_

And in that moment, everything changed. The very last remnants of her walls crumbled into nothingness, as she realized she didn’t just love Killian Jones, she _truly_ _loved_ him – she was prepared to do anything for him like he would for her; what he’d already done, she corrected herself as he gave up his entire life and _home_ just because _it was the right thing to do._ She had to stop pushing him away and running away from her feelings. She had to stop being wary, because Killian Jones had become a part of her – he owned her heart and soul. They were friends, partners, lovers, kindred spirits – she couldn’t imagine her life without him. If she’d learned anything at all it was that time was precious. Liam had almost lost Killian due to illness just because some evil task-master wanted to make an example. While she damn well knew that being the Savior, villains and curses would continue to be a part of her life. She owed it to Liam as much as to them, to be _happy,_ and to cherish every single moment _._ She’d always been afraid to say those words to him - the words that mean so much. Yes she got her heart broken many times, but she knew her heart was safe with him; she was no longer scared. They belonged _together;_ they were each other’s _home_.

“I love you.” She breathed against his lips.

Killian’s eyes flew wide-open, sure that he was dreaming… that he was imagining things…

“What did you say?” he asked, his voice trembling with emotion as he gazed up at her, seeing her love for him reflected in her emerald eyes.

Emma cupped his beautiful face as she repeated her words, louder this time. “I love you Killian Jones, I love you with all my heart.” She said with a warm smile, as she revelled how easy those words tumbled from her lips.

Killian closed his eyes, as he felt tears were about to spill over his cheeks. It‘d been over 300 years since he last heard those words. No one had cared about him in this way since Milah…no one had cared about him at all – until Emma, _his Emma_ who he’d gladly follow to the end of the world, and time.

But he had to be sure he wasn’t dreaming…

“Again…” he breathed, swallowing hard while still unable to re-open his eyes.

“I love you”, repeated Emma before kissing his tears away.

“Again…” his voice broke as he was simply overwhelmed by her love washing over him like a soothing balm, ready to heal all his scars.

“I love you… _my Love,_ and I always will.” She kissed his furrowed brow, before rubbing their noses and pressed feather-light kisses across his jaw, as he held her close. For the first time it was her turn to comfort him, knowing she’d managed to break through some of his walls and the waves of emotions this could bring to the surface. But she wasn’t going anywhere, no matter what – she’d help him through it.

“Again…” he pleaded through hooded blue eyes, filled to the brim with love and gratitude.

“I love you” she would tell him again, again and again, until she was sure he believed her, as she brushed her lips tenderly against his between every declaration.

Her lips finally claimed his in a searing kiss, and when the kiss deepened she could feel that familiar (whoosh) as a result from her magic. The world seemed to stop – and for one glorious second it was just about _them_ and _their love._ She was relieved to see him smiling again, before he tenderly tugged on her bottom lip. She kissed him back, until she felt a sudden cold harsh breeze against her face.

When she opened her eyes again, all she could do was breathe his name as she held on to the lapels of his coat for dear life. Seeing her panic-stricken face he followed her gaze, to see that she’d somehow managed to make the ship fly! Both sails were effulgent with a white-coloured light, emanating from her magic.

“I believe _my Love_ , that you’re the one captaining the ship now.” He told her calmly but amused. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her even more. Killian’s arms encircled her, holding her close against his chest once more, as he could feel Emma was stressed out of her wits with the current situation they’d found themselves in.

“But… how… how do we get back down?!” she asked aghast, utterly terrified that they were now flying over the Atlantic Ocean, as the ship seemed to pick up even more pace. It was her magic, no one else but her was responsible for their predicament and it horrified her.

“I don’t know,” said Killian truthfully. “But if we follow the same principles as pixie dust, thinking about returning to Storybrooke should be enough… and believing of course – though I gather that won’t be a problem.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “This is light magic, your magic Emma. Trust your gut, _love_. It will be alright. Just think of _home._ ”

Emma looked bewildered around her, seeing nothing but endless blue skies and white clouds with the ocean beneath them. She tried to control her breathing and calm down a little, before she went on to follow his advice and closed her eyes, as she tried to picture Storybrooke. She thought of her parents and meeting them later for pancakes, Henry riding his new bike, and her future with Killian – he belonged with her in Storybrooke, _their home_.

To her visible relief, slowly but surely they were descending; and when the ship flew through one very fluffy cloud, they were able to see Storybrooke and the docks below.

“There you go, love. What did I tell you?” Killian’s blue eyes sparkled with pride as he could feel her relaxing against his chest. “You’ve got the making of a fine Captain, Swan.” He told her warmly before kissing the top of her head.

The ship eventually landed softly on the open waters of Storybrooke, close to its bay.

Still shocked by the entire terrifying adventure, Emma left the remainder of the sailing to Killian. She poured herself quite a large glass of rum to steady her nerves, while he returned to the helm to steer her back into her berth.

“We’re back safe and sound.” Killian smiled as he sat back down next to Emma on the lounge-bed, after he finished mooring the ship.

“I really am sorry.” Emma told him with a small voice.

Killian furrowed his brows, “Whatever for, love?”

“I should be able to control my magic by now!” She said with exasperation. “I put you in danger…if something had happened to you…” Emma shook her head as her voice faltered. “It’s not right Killian, I made her fly and I’m not even sure how I did it.”

“Would it help if I said I never felt in any danger? I actually quite liked flying the skies with you _Swan._ I admit a bit of a warning would have been welcome, and perhaps knowing beforehand how to descend might have improved the overall experience, but otherwise I certainly had a lot of fun” he chuckled.

“How do you do it?” Emma asked in awe as she locked her eyes with his. “How do you keep finding new ways of supporting me, never bringing me down or make me feel bad about myself? What’s your secret?”

Killian smiled to himself, before he gently cupped her cheek “My secret… _Emma_ is very simple… I love you, and I’ve loved you for quite some time and I will keep loving you until the end of my days.” he said softly, meaning every single word he said. “Therefore I will protect you against any harm or wrongs, even if it’s self-inflicted; I simply won’t stand for it.” He shrugged.

Emma silently cursed herself for the absolute idiot she’d been every time she had walked away from him. But no more. He was standing here in front of her, loving her and she loved him in return and would never tire of telling him just that.

“I love you too…” Emma watched Killian’s reaction to her words with a shy smile, as he was looking at her with such reverence. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, before he broke the kiss and brushed his nose adoringly against her.

“Just so you know _Swan,_ I’ve a feeling how you got this fine ship to fly…”  He gazed into her eyes, in which he quickly saw her realizing it as well.

Killian brushed a strand of her beautiful blonde windswept hair away from her face, before he asked with a playful smile and a raised eyebrow “When we kissed before, what were you thinking of?”

Emma returned his smile “Heaven… I was thinking about heaven.”

~~~ K & E ~~~

Once returned on solid ground, reality bit back rather harshly. Luckily no one had witnessed the ship flying up into the air, but when they returned the keys, the marina manager gave them a very disapproving look as he pointed to his watch – “I expected your return two hours ago, Miss Swan!”

“We really do apologize for the inconvenience… there was a small… ‘hiccup’.” said Emma deploringly. “Nothing’s wrong with the ship though,” she added quickly as she saw his worried and nervous look, “The truth is… we decided to watch some TV and we both fell asleep… you know, the sea air and all that made me tired, _us_ tired…” she said with a nervous laugh. Emma didn’t dare to look at Killian, knowing he was most likely giving her a look similar to _“Bloody hell Swan?!”_

The manager wasn’t amused, but as she was the Sheriff he let this one go. “Well if you’re still interested in buying her, here’s the brochure and details including the _asking price_ ”, emphasizing those last words with a sneer.

Killian gave it one quick glance and his heart fell, there was no chance he could afford her. “Come along _Swan_ , we had fun and that’s enough.” As he tried not to sound too disappointed. While Killian briskly walked out of the office, Emma stayed behind for just a quick moment before re-joining him outside.

Emma tilted her head “You ok?” she asked him gently.

Killian gave her one of his best smiles, the ones which lit up his eyes as he took her in his arms. “The woman I love, told me she loved me too today… I’m better than ok, _Love_ ”, he winked before kissing her.

Emma knew full well he was mightily disappointed, and that he’d do anything to stop her worrying about him. This is definitely something they’d need to work on in the future; as it became blatantly apparent she had broken through some of his walls but not all of them…

She hadn’t said anything but at the start of the trip she’d tried to do some sums in her head, trying to guess the asking price. She’d actually guessed too high by quite a margin, still getting accustomed to the fact that this was Storybrooke, NOT New York or the ‘real world’.

She knew he’ll probably be angry at her, but damn it she was going to get him his ship, his _home_ no matter the consequences.

Emma was forced to break the kiss, as her cell started to beep like mad with the sound of half a dozen missed messages. They’d returned to the wonderful world where there was cell phone reception.

Two were from the real-estate agent confirming everything was in order and that he’d received the deposit. Three were from Snow asking if she and Killian would be coming round later and if so if they could bring a gallon of milk. The last one was from Henry, which simply said: ‘new bike =)’.

Back to reality indeed!

“Do you want to go to my parents’ place with me?” she asked sweetly.

Killian smiled “Of course I would _Swan_ ” as he wished to stay in her company a while longer. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to return to Granny’s first and wash the _clouds_ out of my hair”, he couldn’t help but tease her.

The look on Emma’s face was priceless as she turned to Killian like a 12 year old kid begging her best friend not to tell on her. “Please promise me you won’t tell them about the entire _me-flying-the-ship-thing_ , they’ve got enough on their plates with baby Neal, I don’t want them to worry about my stupid magic.” she implored.

Killian rolled his eyes, “Your magic is not stupidEmma, it’s a thing of beauty… but I agree that it’s probably for the best if our little adventure in the skies remains _our_ secret. I won’t mention it to them.” He promised before kissing her brow.

They returned to the inn to get some of their bearings. It had been a very emotional exhausting day for the both of them and Emma’s first day with no walls had proved to be a challenge. She knew she had to make some adjustments especially when it concerned her magic, as she was convinced it had grown considerably in power now that she fully accepted that she was _in love_. Since she couldn’t go to Regina anymore, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to seek Mr. Gold’s advice.

She went out to get the milk her parents had asked for, before she caught up with Killian in the hallway as he was just closing his door.

“All ready to go Emma?” he asked warmly, before he sighed and bit his bottom lip when he saw her. “Oh… _Love_ ” he said with pity.

“This is beyond embarrassing! I mean…what the hell?! We’ve just parted for like 30 minutes… this is… I hate it, it’s ridiculous… it’s got to stop!” Emma said hotly as her cheeks were flushed deep red again, just like earlier that morning – it felt like she couldn’t breathe as she looked at him. She knew it’d pass in a moment but this was far from being funny.

Killian pulled her towards him, until she was flush against his chest. The sound of his beating heart had calmed her down earlier, so he was hoping it’d help a second time around.

“Actually I find this endearing _Swan._ I knew I was devilishly handsome of course, but I never thought I’d quite have _such_ a profound effect on women…” his voice was filled with humour trying to cheer her up.

It only took a minute or two before Emma felt herself go back to ‘normal’, Killian had taken a shower, his hair was still a wet sexy mess and he smelled unbelievably _good_ – yeah maybe that’s why she’d tumbled again she tried to convince herself, though there really was _no logical_ explanation.

~~~ K & E ~~~

After making sure she was fine, they soon found themselves on her parents’ landing. “You know what? I’m going to cast an anti-blushing spell on myself next time before we meet…” Emma told him with authority.

Killian shook his head, “Emma, I doubt that would be a good…”

“Oh hey, there you two are! I knew I’d heard voices, come in!” said Snow excitedly as she opened the door for them to get into the loft, before Emma gave her mother a warm hug and asked how everyone was doing.

“Thanks for bringing the milk by the way, your father had started on the pancake batter, but then found out we didn’t have any left. To be honest we were both too tired to leave the apartment, as your baby brother didn’t fancy sleeping at all today – or last night.” Said Snow with a tired smile.

“Shall I leave… I really don’t want to impose.” asked Killian as he suddenly felt he didn’t belong with Emma’s family.

Emma gave him a searching look, as she saw him swallowing hard.

“Nonsense! If we can’t have guests over when we’re feeling tired, we won’t be entertaining for the next decade or so… anyways sleep is overrated! You two sit yourselves down at the counter. David is giving Neal a bath, but he shouldn’t be long; meanwhile you can tell me about your day” smiled Snow.

Emma and Killian shared a look, before pulling up the chairs and sat down.

“It was rather uneventful, really.” said Emma as she silently hoped her blushing cheeks wouldn’t betray her; she knew she was an awful liar when her loved ones were concerned.

“What was rather uneventful?” asked David as he came down the stairs, smiling warmly.

“Hi dad” Emma welcomed him with a beaming smile before giving him a hug.

David cradled his daughter’s head like he always does. “Well my daughter calling me _dad_ for a third time is eventful enough for me” he said pleasantly surprised.

“Are you keeping count… _dad_?” teased Emma.

David laughed, “Maybe I won’t need to, if you keep saying it” as Emma kissed his cheek.

He gave Killian a welcoming pat on the shoulder; before he went on to start making the pancakes.

“So how did you spend your day? I believe Henry was interested in showing you some apartment?” asked Snow.

Emma actually had to blink a few times, before she remembered she’d actually acquired her own place earlier that day. So much had happened later with Killian and the ship, it’d momentarily skipped her mind altogether.

“Right! About that… well we did get to view it and I signed the lease, so yeah…” said Emma casually.

“Hang on, you’re telling me you found a new place to stay, your very own _home_ in Storybrooke – and according to you this was an _uneventful_ day?” exclaimed Snow as she looked incredulously at her daughter.

Emma and Killian shared another quick glance, as Killian ran his tongue over his bottom lip. As exciting as it had been getting the apartment this morning, it didn’t really compare to magically flying a ship above the ocean after sharing a profound life-changing moment with the person who was currently sitting next to her.

“I believe what Emma means, is that signing a lease of an apartment isn’t as exciting as jumping through time-portals or defeating villains” smiled Killian meekly.

Emma silently thanked Killian for this nice save, “Yes, that’s exactly what I meant… I think I might still be under _his…_ I mean the time-portal’s spell or something” as she saw a quizzical look cross her parents’ features.

“But yes, we have found a place to live and it’s really nice, the perfect size, right by the docks. Henry and I decided to have our stuff sent over from New York. So I was wondering if you could help me with the move? We’ll have to cross the town’s line and go to Cape Elizabeth to get everything, but it’s really nearby!” she informed them.

“Of course we’ll help you with the move! Just let me know when you need the truck” said David before presenting Emma and Killian their first pancake drizzled with maple syrup.

“Well, for one think this is all very _exciting_ ” remarked Snow. “What did you make of the apartment, Killian?” she asked with keen interest.

“We’re not moving in together!” blurted Emma suddenly, before she could hear a loud clatter when a stunned Killian dropped his fork on the plate. She hadn’t meant to say it, but the words had come out from their own accord. Any normal person would have shown their _boyfriend_ , though she hated that word for Killian, their brand new apartment – especially considering they met up nearby this morning. But no, Emma Swan didn’t do _normal;_ they went sailing instead, before flying over the damn ocean. She’d barely mentioned the apartment to him.

“Wonderful, that’s everything any concerned father wishes to hear!” joked David.

Snow rolled her eyes, “David honestly… Emma, I really didn’t mean to pry -I just wanted to know what Killian thought of the place.”

“I haven’t exactly seen the apartment yet… we were rather… tired today… but… I think you said we’d go… we’d go and see it… tomorrow?” Killian stammered as he turned his glance to Emma with notable flushed cheeks.

“Yup… tomorrow….”  She answered him with an apologetic smile. This was turning into 20 questions with her parents, something her increasing headache wasn’t able to cope with. Desperate to switch the subject from the events of the day, there was however something she’d wanted to ask her father.

“Now that we’re all staying in Storybrooke, do you think Killian would be able to join the Sheriff’s office?”

Killian sighed; this really wasn’t the time or place.

David gave it some thought before he turned to Killian and answered “I can’t see why not. I believe Killian has Storybrooke’s best interests at heart, he’s proven that often enough. I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but you’re part of the family now. In case you’d like to come and work for the family-business, I would be very happy to welcome you” he smiled.

To hear Charming say that he was now part of the family made his heart soar, but he still had too many reservations about working at the Sheriff’s office.

“Listen mate, I really appreciate your kind words and the opportunity but I don’t think I’d be the right man for the job…”

“What are you talking about?” asked Emma incredulously as her ecstatic grin following her father’s approval, was replaced by concern.

“Love, you saw what happened at the docks this afternoon. My reputation precedes me, and I very much doubt the criminals or anyone else in this town for that matter… would take my authority seriously.” He told her softly.

“I wouldn’t sell myself this short, if I were you, Killian. You helped saving this town and many lives on numerous occasions. You helped defeating villains, you saved my life and you brought my daughter _home_ to us. You really are a man of honor. I’m sure it’s just a matter of time before the town recognizes that.”

“I don’t know mate… perceptions and opinions are often not that easy to change” he said dully.

“On that note, I really owe you a massive apology Killian… I know I’ve been rather harsh with you in the past” said Snow as Killian made a hand gesture that this really wasn’t necessary.

“No let me finish… all we ever wanted was for Emma to be happy and you made that happen for her. Charming and I will always be grateful to you for that” she told him with a large smile before she went on to take him in a motherly embrace.

Emma looked on with a beaming smile, knowing full well what this approval meant to him.

Killian was floored by the sudden wave of emotions washing over him, as he realized he actually gained a family today. Milah had been his family of course and he’d tried to be a father-figure to Bae until he’d rejected him. But in truth he’d always missed someone like Liam in his life… someone who he could go to for support, advice and camaraderie. The knowledge that David was standing behind him, meant everything. As for parental love, he never got a chance to experience much of it as their mother had died soon after he was born. While their father had abandoned them when he was 12, and fled the realm as a fugitive. To the outside world he’d always made sure that they would only see the cocky and self-assured pirate, but the Charmings and Emma had changed all that – they allowed him to be himself. It might still take a while before he opened up entirely in front of Snow and David; but the fact that they honestly cared about him, was more than he’d ever hoped for.

The moment was broken by the sounds of baby Neal crying through the monitor. “Your turn, I believe!”  David addressed Snow with a wink.

While Snow went to take care of Neal, Emma placed her hand affectionately on Killian’s shoulder, his current emotions bare for all to see.

“I meant what I said last night; you really are a _hero_ Killian. The town will see that, I know they will.”

Killian gave her a watery smile “I promise I’ll think about it, it’s just one of those things I have to figure out first… if that’s ok?”

Emma tilted her head “Of course it’s ok…” before she pressed their foreheads together, momentarily oblivious of their surroundings, “I love you” the words tumbled for her lips with such a familiarity, even though she’d only started saying them a few hours ago.

“I love you too, Love” Killian smiled against her lips, which he captured tenderly, deepening the kiss when he could feel Emma’s hands tangling themselves at the back of his head, just before they got interrupted…

“Ahem!” coughed Snow loudly as she came down the stairs with Neal in her arms. Killian and Emma broke away slowly, “I’m sorry, I got so caught up in the moment, I forgot where we were…” she whispered as she looked at him abashed.

“So did I…” he acknowledged, blinking a few times to clear his head.

The both of them were blushing profusely, as they almost didn’t dare to make eye-contact with David, who’d barely been 3 feet away from witnessing the start of another passionate make-out session between his _mate_ and his daughter.

David had been startled into silence, shooting Killian a thunderous look, while Snow couldn’t help but beam at them.

“Yeah I can see now why this was _such an uneventful day_.” She snorted as she gave Emma a discerning glance. “It’s one thing to _know_ that a person loves you, but it’s something very special when you can hear that person _say_ it… and said in return.” Snow smiled brightly, before she laid the baby in his crib.

While Killian averted his gaze, still too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye; Emma stood up to address her parents. “I did learn something important today and it’s something I wished I could have done – or say, a lot sooner. I know you’ve both been incredibly patient with me, and it’s not always been easy with the curses and villains, but… I just really wanted you both to know how much you guys mean to me. You’re my family… my _mom_ and _dad_ … and I love you.” said Emma as tears started to brim in her eyes.

“Oh Emma, come here” urged Snow, as David joined his girls in a tight embrace. “We love you too sweetheart, but if you could try to keep the tongue-action to a minimum when I’m around, I’ll love you even more.” Emma couldn’t help but giggle, as she locked her eyes on Killian “We’ll try our best!”

Just when the baby started to cry again, there was a knock on the door. “That will probably be Henry, I texted him we’d be here when he returned from Regina’s” said Emma.

Sure enough Henry entered the loft with a wide smile, “Hey everyone!”

Henry sat down next to Killian, while his grandfather was busy behind the stove again.

“So kid, I assume from your text earlier that Regina’s on board with that bike of yours?”

“Not only did she approve, we went to the bike-store this afternoon and she got me one, I left it on the landing.” as he tucked into his pancake.

Emma furrowed her brows. “Well that was fast…”

“Says the one who leased the apartment after just 5 minutes…” chuckled Henry.

Emma scrunched up her nose, “Yeah you got me there… hey about the apartment, your wonderful granddad here offered to help with the move so if everything goes well in New York we should be moving in by end of the week, how does that sound?

“Awesome! I love Storybrooke but I did start to miss my stuff from New York.”

“Your Xbox you mean?” teased Emma.

Henry looked exasperated, “Not just _that_ mom…”

“What’s this _x box_?” asked Killian with sincere interest.

“It’s a video game console!” Henry told him excitedly. “You wait, I’ll teach you how to play – it’s loads of fun, and there are quite a few Pirate-themed games out now as well, I think you’ll like them!”

“As in fighting real-life pirates?” asked Killian in alarm.

“No, it’s all pretend. But you do have sword fights and can fire muskets; you can seek out their buried treasures, command pirate ships and engage a full-on canon battle with your enemies at sea. It’s all good fun.”

Killian arched his eyebrows “Sounds positively gruesome!” he remarked. “Emma, you really let your boy play these _games_?”

“Well it’s not like I’m letting him play _Assassin’s Creed_ or anything like that…. Really it’s fine!” Emma reassured him as she saw Killian knitting his brows together in mixed confusion and disapproval.

“We’ll have fun, trust me!” said Henry with a large grin.

While Emma took baby Neal in her arms, she couldn’t help but inquire about Regina, especially as she feared she might have gone to her vault to plan her demise… “How was Regina doing by the way?” she asked tentatively.

“She was a bit more quiet than usual, but otherwise great. She didn’t mention you at all, in case you wanted to know. I remember you were worried this morning, so whatever it was you _think_ she’d be mad at you for – it mustn’t have been _such a big deal.”_

“If only I could believe that…” she said quietly shooting a look at Killian’s direction.

When she saw her mother yawn, Emma saw it as their cue to leave. In fairness she herself was feeling utterly spent after this very long day filled with highs and lows (literally!). Her headache had worsened, and something else… something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but it was there. She sensed it, whatever _it_ was – perhaps it was residual magic she concluded.

“I think we’re going to head back to Granny’s, it’s been a long day…”

“But mom I only had two pancakes and haven’t even said hello to Neal yet” Henry protested.

“Henry, your grandparents could probably need some rest… and it’s already almost 8.30 pm.” admonished Emma.

“He can stay a while longer if he wants to Emma, I’ll make sure he gets back to the inn in one piece… and I’d like to take a look at his bike anyway.” David smiled widely, giving Henry a wink.

“Ok that’s fine with me” she smiled, “but we’re going to leave you to it, as I’m beat.” Emma handed her baby brother back to Snow.

“You do look tired Emma, are you sure you’re feeling ok? You’re looking a bit flushed.” said Snow in concern, as she touched her daughter’s brow.

“I’m sure it’s fine mom, been blushing most of today…” Emma laughed as she gave Killian a knowing look, which she’d expected him to answer with a smirk or a playful raise of his eyebrows; but she was surprised to see a disquieting expression cross his features instead.

Snow too was worried “Killian, make sure she gets to rest soon, she does feel warm.”

“You have my word.” said Killian solemnly.

Before Emma and Killian left the loft, they finalized a time for tomorrow when it’d be the most convenient for her parents to view her new apartment. David parted with Killian with a curt nod, while Snow gave him a warm hug and whispered words of thanks. Emma knew she’d made her parents very happy tonight and hugged them both tightly, before telling her son not to stay too late.

~~~ K & E ~~~

A bright starry-filled sky and chilly air welcomed Emma and Killian as they slowly walked the streets of Storybrooke on their way back to the inn.

“I love my parents and I’m quite proud of myself I’ve finally been able to tell them, but that was mostly… _awkward_ ” cringed Emma. “At least we managed to keep our adventure under wraps” she smiled.

“Are you alright Killian? You’ve gone all quiet on me…” she remarked with trepidation.

“Sorry… Love” as he entwined his hand with hers. “I’m not sure what to make of today… or how I came to deserve it. It’s hard to believe I’ve a _family_ again.” His voice was shaky and his blue eyes filled with emotion, while he found it hard to swallow. It wasn’t easy to convey into words what he’d felt earlier and how grateful he was.

Emma stopped and locked her eyes on his, as she tenderly cupped his cheek. ”You deserve to be happy, Killian.” She spoke softly. “You’re the one who made me believe, truly _believe_ that I was worthy of _love_. Granted it took me a while to fully accept it, but I’d never been able to without _you._ I just want you to know how unbelievably fortunate I feel to have you in my life, and in my family’s life. You _belong_ with usnow… Though on second thought I’d think it’d be better to say you’re well and truly _stuck_ with us, even if David looked like he wanted to murder you at some point!” She told him with a playful laugh.

Blissful warmth spread across his chest, realizing he was experiencing one of those precious good moments for a third time today. He was utterly enthralled by the beautiful woman standing before him, still not quite believing that she was truly _his._ His brave, selfless, heroic, strong-minded, tough, funny, powerful and loving Emma, who helped him become the man he is today – making him whole again. Not a day will go by, he wouldn’t make sure to tell her how much she is loved. He captured her lips in a tender kiss, grazing his thumb across her jaw.

When they broke for air, she saw his entire demeanour change in a heartbeat the second he cupped her cheek and brushed her brow.

“Emma, we need to get you to bed – you’re burning up!” Killian’s voice was stern while worry flashed across his eyes.

“Killian, there was something I…” she started in protest.

“No buts Emma!” he admonished in his authoritative tone as _Captain._ He draped his leather coat over her shoulders against the chilly air; luckily the inn wasn’t that far away anymore.

While Emma asked him to get Granny to prepare some tea with honey and lemon, she passed Ruby at reception before heading to her room.

“Oh it’s YOU!” Ruby exclaimed enthusiastically. “I was wondering who was so deeply in love, I could smell it four blocks away” she smiled brightly. “Don’t have to guess who the lucky guy is, now do I?” she teased.

Emma couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. “Four blocks away huh?”

“There’s no need to blush, it’s nice to see… well smell such one large fluffy love aura.”

“A large fluffy love aura?” Emma repeated timidly with furrowed brows. “Thanks Ruby…”

“You’re welcome, and I couldn’t be happier for the two of you!” she said sincerely, while passing her an envelope that was left for her.

Emma smiled meekly before taking the stairs. By the time Killian came to her room, she’d taken a quick warm shower and was just settling into bed in her comfy pj’s. Not only had Killian brought her tea, Granny had also given him water and aspirin, another blanket, as well as a chocolate brownie and a sandwich, in case she was still hungry – which she definitely wasn’t. Her headache was pounding however, perhaps as a result of the slight fever, so she instantly swallowed the aspirin, before sipping the tea.

Killian sat down next to her on the bed. “I’ve asked Granny to change rooms, so if you and Henry need anything throughout the night, I’ll be right next door.” He gestured to the communicating door.

Emma noticed the worried lilt in his voice and deep concern across his features. She grasped his hand in hers and touched his wrist with the other. “Hey, it’s just a cold – I’ll be fine by tomorrow” she reassured him with a smile.

Killian sighed, and couldn’t help but feel responsible, “Going sailing was a bad idea Swan, I should have forced you to go inside the second I saw you shivering.”

Emma tilted her head to the side, “It’s not your fault the _clouds_ don’t seems to agree with me.” She laughed softly hoping to cheer him up. It really was none of his fault, especially since she had a feeling there was something else going on with her.

Killian shook his head and dropped his gaze. “I wished we hadn’t searched for a ship… I knew something was wrong earlier…” he started in a cracked voice before Emma abruptly interrupted him.

“Please don’t say that…” She pleaded while softly stroking his hand with her thumb. “I admit the flying wasn’t much fun – well mostly unexpected. But otherwise I loved every second we were on the ship. I felt at _home_ with you, sailing the ocean. It helped me open up completely – something I didn’t think would ever be possible or certainly not this soon… considering I was so afraid – even when we met this morning” she smiled softly.

Killian leaned in to gently kiss her forehead, before Emma let go of his hand to reach for something in the drawer of her bedside table. Something which was in the envelope Ruby had given her, as a result of her arrangements before going to see her parents.

“There’s something I wanted to give you earlier… well I thought to let you wait outside and give them to you under the stars but then… anyways these are yours.” Emma dropped a bunch of keys in Killian’s hand, smiling brightly. Keys he instantly recognized and made his stomach flip.

“Bloody hell Swan, tell me you didn’t?!” His voice was clipped and his expression furious. He could feel rage building in his gut, as he looked at the keys in his hand. The ship, she’d given him _the ship_. His mouth felt dry and he could feel his heart thundering in his chest. He had a good idea why she’d done it – she’d done it out of guilt, and he simply wouldn’t accept it. He’d traded the _Jolly Roger_ for a magic bean with the only hope that he’d find her in New York and bring her back _home._ He didn’t want anything else in return, he’d never even have mentioned it if it wasn’t for Emma asking for an explanation.

“I can’t accept this Emma.”  His jaw tightened and he spoke harshly, his blue eyes ablaze with resentment.

Emma knew she had to thread carefully, she’d expected him to be angry – but not _this_ angry she had to admit, as he was positively livid with her. She knew he thought she’d bought _her_ because of the _Jolly Roger_ but there was more to it than that…

Emma took a deep breath before she began “Killian, The _Jolly Roger_ was your _home…_ ”

“Damn it Emma! I’d gladly give up her up again in a heartbeat, right now if I had to!” He furrowed his brows, his voice laced with exasperation.

“Please hear me out…” she implored with tired eyes. Killian’s features softened dramatically, recollecting she wasn’t well. “I know you would… but The _Jolly Roger_ wasn’t just your ship. You spent over 300 years in each other’s company, she was like a friend to you, family even, and you gave her up just to find me.” Killian swallowed hard and rolled his eyes with frustration. “I know you think I’ve given you this ship just out of guilt – but in truth it’s also because I know you _belong_ on the sea. I fell in love with a _pirate_ after all.” She smiled softly and tenderly cupped his cheek making him face her. “The sea is a part of you Killian. I saw how happy you were this afternoon, completely at ease and carefree adjusting the sails and steering the helm. Shewill never replace The _Jolly Roger_ I know…but you told me that she did _sail,_ so she must have impressed the great _Captain Killian Jones_ a little bit?” she asked gingerly.

Killian answered her by a slight tilt of the corners of his lips. She was right of course. From the moment Liam took him aboard his first ship as a 12 year old cabin boy, he knew he’d found his real _home_. The sea had captured his heart and soul from that day forward. Ever-changing, wild, tempestuous, yet somehow always familiar, a contradiction maybe… but it was _home_. As much as he felt angry with her, in truth he had really missed living on a ship since his return to Storybrooke. His accommodation at Granny’s couldn’t compare to the soothing sounds of the water lapping against the hull, the cracking of the wood or the wind blowing into the sails. Ships have personalities and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like _her_. He had tried a few manoeuvres and she’d responded quickly and with ease – he couldn’t deny he’d been impressed with her performance.

Seeing the tiniest of smiles appear on his face made Emma hope she was getting through to him. “I don’t know anything about ships or how to sail, but I can’t tell you how glad I was when she listened to me when I wanted her to return to the water. It might sound strange, but I really think _she_ understood how scared I was… I’ve a feeling we could be getting along fine as well.” She smiled brightly.

Killian knew better than most what Emma meant, and it wasn’t strange at all for ships to understand their captain, especially magical ships. He had thousands of conversations with The _Jolly Roger_ over the years; not only did she listen to him but often comforted him as well – the sounds of the cracking and murmurings of her magical wood managed to calm him down on many occasions.

He was certain that Emma wouldn’t have been able to make _her_ fly, if the ship wasn’t magical. Together with the fact that _she_ seemed happy to listen to _two captains,_ made her very special indeed. The way Emma spoke about the ship made him curious, as the only way he could possibly contemplate accepting _her_ would be if she’d be willing to be welcome his offer, though he still had many doubts.

“Emma I saw how much they were asking… it’s too much love.” He told her in a gentle voice, the anger within him had abated while his heart rate had returned to normal.

Emma sighed, “Our trip to the past made me realize more than ever before that I’m the daughter of a Prince and a Princess. Not just fairy tale characters in the Enchanted Forest, but rulers over a Kingdom - with their people looking up to them and doing all they can to help them. If we went back to the Enchanted Forest tomorrow, don’t you think they’d reward you – the man who sacrificed so much to save their daughter? They’d probably give you titles and lands and castles… or at least I’d make them do it!”

Killian raised his eyebrows. “Swan, I highly doubt…” but Emma shushed him by placing her finger against his lips.

“However since we’re in Storybrooke,” she continued “giving you a _ship_ is the least and the _right thing_ to do _._ As for the money, you don’t need to worry on that account – I still had plenty left from the _missing year_. It can’t be said Regina wasn’t _generous_ when she filled my bank account to give Henry and me a _good life_ …” She told him coyly.

“Just teach me about the stars and give Henry some sailing lessons, and we’ll call it even! What do you say _Jones_?” Emma asked warmly.

Killian locked his blue eyes with her green ones, “I say… that I know by now when I’m bested, love.” He laughed softly, while a triumphant expression crossed Emma’s features.

“On one condition though, and I won’t waver from it…” he apprised in his commanding voice, arching one of his eyebrows. Letting her know he was being serious.

“Go on…” urged Emma tentatively.

“I hereby offer you my services as Captain, Your Highness.” Killian bowed his head while Emma gaped in bewilderment.

“What the hell?! Killian… no… I won’t accept this…” she trailed off.

“This is the only way I can see this working for me, _my Love,_ is when I know that I’m following my Commander’s – my Princess’s orders with anything that involves _the ship.”_

Emma gulped nervously, “Fine, than I command you to just take the ship… it’s yours!”

Killian tilted his head and smiled, “It will be my pleasure to teach you and Henry how to sail. You’re right Emma; _she_ obeyed your orders because she respected you as her Captain. She belongs to _you_.”

Emma looked up at him defiantly, “Since _she_ listens to the _both_ of us, it’s only fitting that I _command_ you to treat her as _ours._ ”

“ _Ours_!” she repeated stubbornly.

“All right.” He conceded, as it would do no good to continue to quarrel especially with Emma needing to rest. “But you’ll have the final say in all decisions.”

Emma knitted her brows together, “That’s just another way of saying that I can boss you around!” she remarked in dismay.

“As you wish.” he shrugged with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes and groaned with frustration, “Are you always going to be _this difficult_ whenever I give you something?”

Killian smiled sheepishly “Apologies _love._ Forgive this ol’ pirate who’s been presented with a _family,_ a _partner, and_ a _home_ in one day and hardly knows how to make sense of it all. But I will get better at it, I promise,” He kissed her brow, before whispering how much he loved her.

“I love you too.” she breathed.

“What shall we call _her,_ this new _home of ours?”_ he asked softly.

Emma didn’t need any time to think, the answer was obvious. “ _Swan & Jones_, of course.” She told him with a beaming smile, before she rested her head on the pillow.

Killian smiled back and covered her with the extra blanket Granny had given him earlier. “You get some sleep now Emma. I’ll stay here until Henry returns… and will make sure to tell him not to worry.” He promised as he anticipated what she was about to ask him.

“Thank you, Killian” she murmured, before reaching for his hand with hers.

“Good night, love.”

By the time he returned with a book from his room, Emma had fallen asleep. Killian was shattered as well, though luckily for him Henry didn’t take long to arrive and he soon found himself next door in his own bed. He hoped Emma was going to be ok in the morning, before his mind wondered back to David’s offer to join them at the Sheriff’s station. He had so many doubts; not only about the Town’s reaction, but also how it would affect his relationship with Emma and David, as he’d hate to cause conflict because of _work._ In the end he decided that perhaps consulting an old friend wouldn’t be such a bad idea, before sleep finally claimed him as well.

~~~ K & E ~~~

 


	3. Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! :( Real life got in between, but hope updating the story with 20.000 words will make it worth the wait! ;) Especially as the story moves into tacos-mode next chapter! ("Finally!" yes I know...LOL) So most definitely M-rated from Chapter 4 onward.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this fluffy chapter, sprinkled with Captain Cobra. =)

Chapter 3: Keys

Emma peeked through her eyelashes and saw the empty bed next to her; the room was lit with a dull grey light coming through the windows. She had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been sleeping, only that the pounding headache was gone. She blinked a couple of times, trying to wake up a little more, before she turned to see Killian sitting at the desk, busy taking notes of some sorts.

"Hi" She managed to croak.

Killian stopped abruptly and looked up at her, relief written all over his face. "Swan" He breathed. He was by her side in a flash, smiling broadly.

"How are you feeling, love? Can I get you anything?" He asked ardently.

"Some water?" Emma answered in a small voice.

Killian poured fresh water into a glass, before adding another pillow behind her back so she could sit up straighter. Emma greedily gulped it down, soothing her thirst. After she drank a second full glass, she lay back down with a soft smile.

Killian took her hand in his, gently caressing hers with his thumb. "How are you, love?" He asked with knitted brows.

"Well… I'm no longer blushing which is really good. Headache seems to be gone for now too, so yeah I'm not feeling too bad." She smiled reassuringly.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled, his blue eyes shining with love and relief.

"What time is it? Shouldn't we get ready to go to the apartment?" Emma suddenly realised she'd made all these plans for today.

"Darling, you are going nowhere." Killian told her sternly. "And as for the time… it's almost 5.30 pm."

Emma felt dazed, "Are you telling me I've slept for almost 20 hours, why didn't you wake me?" she admonished.

Killian looked at her with solace, "Emma, after the last couple of days you've had, I thought it best to just let you rest… and so did Doctor Whale."

Emma furrowed her brow, "You called Whale?" She scolded, unsure if this fuss had really been necessary since she just suffered from a cold.

"Aye and I also called your parents." He asserted, in a clipped voice. "You still had a fever this morning, love. We were worried."

Emma tilted her head "At least tell me you guys didn't waste your entire day watching me sleep?" she asked testily.

Killian didn't blink.

"Really?!" She chided. "And what about Henry?"

Killian sighed deeply; Emma was clearly not used to have someone taking care of her when she was sick. "Darling, your mother just gave birth to a new-born; you can't be angry at your parents for wanting to take care of you – especially as they already suspected you weren't well last night. As for your boy, he's with them now. I think David agreed to go to the woods this afternoon so that Henry could test his new bike."

Emma's eyes softened, "Well it's good to know at least someone had fun today. I really am sorry Killian that you were stuck here…" She told him apologetically.

Killian felt like banging his head against the wall in utter frustration. He wiped his brow, before he stared at her with a sorrowful expression, "Emma, I wasn't stuck here. I'm here because I want to take care of you, love."

Emma shook her head, "It's just a…"

"…A cold?" Killian interrupted her. "I may not have told your parents or Whale about our adventure yesterday, but… you and I both know there could be something else…" He spoke softly.

Emma bit her lip, "You're right… the thought did cross my mind." She conceded. "But I'm honestly feeling good again." The corners of her lips turned up to make a timid smile.

Killian tenderly cupped her cheek, "Then I'm glad that rest was the only thing you needed to get better."

"Why do I've the feeling there's a 'but' about to follow?" Emma looked at him cautiously.

Killian raised his eyebrows "But I think it wouldn't hurt if you went to see the Dark One, when he's returned from his Honeymoon with Belle..."

"Alright I'll go… but only when you agree to come with me?" pleaded Emma.

"Aye I will, but only if you agree to protect me from being possibly killed... or attacked… or…" Killian asked her sheepishly, before Emma planted a quick kiss on his lips and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your parents and Henry would be delighted to hear from you, love. Why don't you give them a quick call, while I go downstairs and get you something to eat?"

Killian was right. Snow was ecstatic to hear Emma's voice, and kept on asking how she was feeling, until she was satisfied that her daughter was indeed ok. David would be dropping Henry back at the inn later, after Emma assured her mother that they'll both have plenty of rest and promised to call her first thing in the morning with 'an update'. When she hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom, Emma saw the remnants of the previous night as the bathtub was littered with towels. It suddenly dawned on her that it mustn't have been easy for Henry and Killian to have found her with a fever…

On her way back to bed her eyes roamed the desk, and fell on a very large and rare looking book, which looked like a first edition. Next to it laid a stack of papers, written with the most elegant handwriting she'd ever seen. Before she could take a closer look however, Killian returned with toast and fruit. One raise of his eyebrows was enough for Emma to get the message, and climb back into bed.

"Hey, did you two put me in the bathtub to cool me down last night?" she asked tentatively.

Killian gazed back at the bathroom door, realising he'd forgotten to give the towels to Ruby for washing. "Not quite… we were about to, but then Whale arrived and he gave you something. We did try to cool you down with cold wet towels and ice though."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused; I didn't mean to scare either of you… and thank you… for keeping an eye on me." Emma told him softly.

"I did promise I would, didn't I?" Killian arched his eyebrow in amusement, his blue eyes shining with mischief – which made Emma laugh.

"And I'm very grateful." She cupped his cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

"Can I ask you something about this book I saw on the desk?" Emma asked him gingerly after they finished eating.

A wide smile appeared on Killian's face as he went to get the large book, and settled next to Emma on the bed, his arm curving around her waist. She snuggled back against his chest, both sitting half-up with the heavy volume across their laps. When he opened it up to the title page, Emma gasped with excitement before meeting his gaze. "Killian is this… Are you sure?" she breathed.

Killian held her close for a moment, and kissed the top of her head. "Aye… and I am." He answered her with sparkling eyes and a beaming smile. He hadn't shown anyone his copy of Stars, Ships & Clocks before, but he really wanted Emma to have a look. Hoping that Liam's notes could give her an inkling about the kind of brother he was, as this was as close as he could ever get, to introduce his two favourite persons to each other. Killian let Emma take all the time she wanted, while browsing the pages of the many different chapters and parts.

"This is really quite something…" She spoke with awe, as she let her eyes roam over some drawings of ships and the introduction chapter to stargazing, while reading some of the helpful and funny notes Liam had added – which made her smile.

Killian chuckled, "You almost sound impressed…"

Emma shook her head and bit her lip, "I always knew you were far more clever than a pirate, Jones. But I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I had no idea you were scientist – type of genius clever!" She exclaimed in astonishment, causing Killian to blush.

Killian scratched behind his ear, "Well we both know that being clever is no assurance for not screwing things up, and damn it I've messed up plenty of times!" He said self-deprecatingly.

Emma shrugged, "It's not like we had an easy life… or have an easy life actually." she told him quietly. "I really can't believe you had to study all of this, know all this, and got bullied by your tutors if you didn't!" she suddenly remarked peevishly as she came across a particular difficult chapter about the heliometer, astrolabe, sextant and Harrison's longitude watches.

"I actually quite enjoyed learning and handling all these instruments." Killian answered her softly, "It was trigonometry which originally caused me the most problems and won me successive night-watches, before Liam explained it to me in his own way." He turned over a couple of pages to show Emma exactly what he meant, as the following chapter still contained the dozen extra pages full of helpful notes about the formulas and exercises Liam had written for his brother.

Emma turned to look at him with knitted eyebrows; she could actually feel the anger bubble up inside, resulting in inadvertently opening the windows with her magic, "Hang on, you almost died of pneumonia because some officer with a fondness to abuse and mistreat students, failed you for not knowing the answer to a trigonometry question?!" she huffed in dismay.

"Well if you put it like that, it does sound rather… dramatic." Killian smiled sheepishly. "Liam had the same reaction as you actually, and made sure the officer in question got his comeuppance."

Emma magically closed the windows, before she entwined his hand with hers and grabbed his wrist to encircle her waist, "I'm glad your brother and I have something in common…" she told him softly, "Now I've noticed in these later chapters that I really should give Liam my thanks for your dancing skills…" She teased him as her lips curved into a warm smile, her eyes shining brightly.

Killian laughed heartily, "Well it was our duty as officers, not only to know the rules of combat, but also learn to behave like proper gentlemen at all times – including balls. So yes it was good form to know how to dance Swan, and I being the shy 18 year-old that I was, didn't fancy asking girls to practice with, that's why Liam stepped in!"

Emma giggled, "I wished I could have seen the two of you practice. The Jones brothers waltzing and twirling together…Tell me who stepped on each other's toes the most?"

Killian wrinkled his brow, "Were my dancing skills unsatisfactory, Miss Swan?" He asked in mocked indignation.

"That's not what I implied!" Emma exclaimed with a snort, as Killian had started to poke her ribs on a very ticklish spot. "I just have this image of you two practicing like if it was for Strictly Come Dancing…"

"Strictly what?" asked Killian with a raised brow and a broad smile as he continued to tickle Emma, which resulted in more loud giggles to erupt from her.

"It's a TV show… (tickle) where professional dancers… (tickle) teach celebs… (tickle) how to dance… (tickle) and some really embarrass themselves… (tickle) STOP please Killian STOP… I give in! Emma shrieked merrily as tears of laughter spilled over her cheeks.

"Hahahahaha good to know you're ticklish, Swan!" Killian removed his hand from her ribs and put the book to one side, "Now to answer your question, I was rather a natural myself…" He beamed at her.

Emma faced him and narrowed her eyes, "Hmmm, I think you're only half telling the truth there buddy… I suppose there's only one way to find out." She teased. "Let's see if Captain Killian Jones can take as much as he can give shall we…" But Emma quickly groaned with frustration, as the leather vest he was wearing proved to be a worthy opponent.

Killian snorted, "Stuck are we?" He smirked, while Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know, you could really benefit from a wardrobe change now that you're staying in the modern world." She huffed while she continued to try to undo the clasps without any luck. "How on earth do you manage with only one hand?!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

A smug expression came across his features, "That's for me to know and not to tell…" he told her through hooded blue eyes. In truth it was very easy to undo the clasps, but he'd gathered that Emma was still not fully recovered as she'd kept pulling and twisting in the wrong direction.

Emma licked her lips, "Fine, have it your way." She proceeded to pepper his jawline with kisses before licking and gently tugging his earlobe, moving on to brush her lips down the column of his neck, mercilessly teasing the area between scruff and chest hair – which made him shudder and gasp as she smiled against his skin.

"Bloody hell Swan, you really are a pirate." He breathed, while she moved lower, trailing a path of hot wet kisses across his exposed chest.

Killian regrettably had to put a stop to the fun they were having, as he could hear distinct footsteps in the hallway.

"Emma" he said with a sharp intake of breath, while she was affectionately nuzzling, licking and kissing the crook of his neck.

"Swan" He tried to get her attention and make her look up at him to no avail, as Emma was entirely focussed on keeping up her ministrations.

"Ems…" Not able to hide a mixture of desperation and alarm in his voice.

Ems? Now that was new thought Emma, which made her gaze up at him with a large grin. "What's up handsome?" Gosh she'd probably never seen his blue eyes this dark before, peeking through his eyelashes.

Killian breathed heavily and cupped her cheek, "Love, as much as I'd love you to continue, in about 5 seconds your father will walk through that door and if he sees you across my lap like this, he's going to kill me!" He addressed her with raised eyebrows, and a tone which went an octave higher than usual.

It only took her half of a second to register the situation, their heads snapped to the direction of the door as they both could hear David and Henry murmuring behind it. Henry was wondering if he should knock or not – since he didn't want to wake Emma up, in case she was asleep.

Fuck! She really was anything but asleep, as she and Killian scrambled to switch positions like teenagers about to get caught, before Henry knocked and the door swung wide open.

"Mom! I'm so glad to see you!" Henry beamed at her, as she casually smoothed the covers while half-sitting up, with Killian sitting awkwardly at the end of the bed with very flushed cheeks.

Emma gave her son a warm hug, before her father kissed her brow "Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" David asked her with concern.

A crease appeared on her forehead as she looked at Henry, "A whole lot better compared to my son I imagine!" She exclaimed disquietedly, shooting a glance at David's direction, who looked at her apologetically.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I promise!" smiled Henry. "I just went down a slope a little too fast, that's all. It's not like I've broken anything." He told her with a reassuring grin.

Emma tilted her head and sighed at the state of him, this was exactly why she'd been reluctant to give him that bike in first place. Henry had a large cut above his eyebrow, some scratches across his left cheek and from the look of his torn jeans, most likely some bruises down his legs as well.

"I'm really sorry, Emma" David said in a small voice, "Your mother checked him out and took care of his cuts and bruises. His helmet took the brunt of the impact, thankfully."

"What the hell am I going to say to Regina? She's going to have a field day trying out a new curse on me or something…" Emma exclaimed in dismay, as she looked over to Killian who gave her a heartening expression. "Swan, I'm sure Regina knew the risks when she agreed to give Henry the bike. Crashes and tumbles are part of learning how to ride after all…S he can't hold you accountable."

Henry shrugged "Don't worry mom, I'll explain everything. Oh and um… she called me earlier, telling me she'd like to see me going back to school tomorrow."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Did she now? Wish she'd discussed this with me first…"

"Well, she did kind of try to call you, but I told her you were sick. To be honest I don't really mind going back, just hope I can keep my grades from New York."

Emma had a quick look at her phone and saw 4 missed calls from Regina, making her stomach drop. She really didn't want to disgruntle the Mayor more than she already did. "Right, then I guess that's settled. You're going back to school in the morning, kid. Meanwhile I will try to get things sorted with your school in New York, before they think I let you play truant indefinitely…" She gave a wry smile, inwardly groaning at the admin work that was rapidly stacking up.

"I'll take Henry and pick him up from school, if you'd like." David proposed his daughter. "I've an early shift at the station anyway."

"What time do you want me to start?" asked Emma.

David crinkled his brow and shared an incredulous look with Killian, who was rubbing his forehead and rolling his eyes, "Are you being serious?! Emma… you're not coming to work tomorrow! Your mother will eat me for breakfast, if I let you come anywhere near the station after the night you had." He scolded her in his best father to daughter tone.

"But I'm feeling all better now." She rebuked.

"That's great to hear, and I'm sure you'll feel even better after resting another 24 hrs, young lady!" The corners of her lips turned up of their own accord, as being the same age didn't mean he couldn't try to force his parental authority on her, which she secretly loved having missed it while growing up.

Emma sighed and gave in, "Alright dad you win, but I will check in on Wednesday."

"Fine." Retorted David, before kissing her brow. "Have a good night sleep and I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart." He told her with softening features.

Emma gave him a warm smile "Tell mom I'll come by sometime tomorrow, unless you think it's bad for baby Neal?"

David laughed, "The dwarves came by to visit a few days ago and Sneezy sneezed all over him and he survived just fine! According to Whale you don't have anything contagious anyway."

"Aww, poor Neal! Give him a kiss from his big sister when you come home."

"Will do." David left with Henry switching on the TV, making Emma wince at the noise from the loud explosions in the action film.

"Listen mate, why don't you watch… whatever this is, in my room? I think your mother may still have a bit of headache." Killian suggested kindly.

Henry turned his gaze from the screen to his mother, and promptly switched it off as it was obvious it bothered her. "Sorry mom! I should have asked if it was OK."

Emma gave him a reassuring smile, "It's fine Henry, you can watch it next door if you want. Just mind the volume…"

Emma sighed deeply as she settled into bed, rubbing her forehead.

"Can I get you anything, love?" asked Killian softly, giving her a worried look.

Emma's lips curved into a timid smile "Do you have another time portal or time-machine at your disposal by any chance?"

Killian tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in amusement, "I can't say that I do…"

"Thought not." Emma groaned with exasperation, "I just wished the move was behind me already, and Henry's school sorted. And our ship! There's probably a ton of paperwork involved with her as well, with licenses and registration…" It made her head spin just thinking about it all.

Killian softly traced circles on top of her hand, "Emma, it's all going to be just fine." He reassured her. "I've already filled out most of the forms involving the ship."

"You have?" Emma gazed at him in astonishment.

Killian walked over to the desk to retrieve the papers he'd been working on, while Emma was asleep. "I just hope I've done it correctly…" he smiled sheepishly, as he handed them over for her to have a look. In a meticulously neat and elegant handwriting, it was clear that Killian had done a fantastic job.

"I'm seriously impressed!" she exclaimed with a beaming smile. "How on earth did you manage it though?"

Killian scratched behind his ear, "Your boy printed the necessary forms and information for me, which he found using a net… of some sorts. I've got to admit, I'm still at a loss what Henry tried to explain about Granny's PC – But at least I could make myself useful, knowing this was something I could help with."

Emma glanced over the several shipping and sailing terms and quickly realised there was no way she would have been able to fill these forms on her own. He left her personal information blank, but other than that, it was ready to be signed and handed in to the insurance company in the morning.

"Let me guess, Henry was rather taken by the idea when you told him about the ship?" Emma asked brightly.

Killian chuckled "He was! In fact he asked me to take him sailing tomorrow, which sparked my interest in completing the documentation properly first."

Emma tilted her head, her eyes glinting with mischief "You mean the paperwork? A pirate knew there was legal paperwork involved?! I've got to let that one sink in!" she teased.

Killian rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I wasn't always a pirate, remember? Besides, since you're the Sheriff, I know you've got to set the example – And I'm not about to take any chances with Henry aboard." He told her in earnest.

Emma leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for being so responsible, and I'm sure Henry will love your lessons."

"Well since he has to return to school tomorrow, I guess we'll have to postpone our trip." Killian said softly. "Which means, I can help you with the move – if you want?"

Emma stifled a yawn, "That would be… great!"

"Alright Swan, time for you to go to bed I think!" Killian kissed the top of her head, before tucking her in.

"I love you" she murmured, locking her eyes with his as she laced their fingers together. "And thank you… for everything."

Killian gazed adoringly back, "No need to thank me, love. I'm glad to help whenever I can."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked with a timid smile.

The corners of his lips tugged upwards "Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right here if you need me." Killian softly brushed his lips against hers, and told her he loved her too before Emma closed her eyes; the overwhelming feeling of being loved and safe warming her heart , as she quickly dozed off and dreamed of dancing with Killian during a ball hosted by her parents…

~~~ K & E ~~~

Much to her own surprise, the rest of the week flew by. Feeling like her normal self again by the next morning, Emma found a moving company which just received a cancellation – meaning they were happy to move her stuff from the New York apartment and bring it over to Cape Elizabeth by early Thursday morning. Meanwhile Killian helped her and Henry to move the bulk of their Storybrooke possessions to her new apartment, unpacking boxes and following Emma's instructions where everything should go.

Regina, though happy for Henry to move into a new apartment – away from the cramped Charming's loft and Granny's, didn't really take any specific interest. The whole town began to wonder when the Mayor would be back at work, let alone be seen in public. Ever since the whole Marian affair, she'd preferred to seclude herself inside the mansion and shied away from her duties. While the townsfolk gathered more support on a daily basis to nominate Snow as their new Mayor, since she was their rightful leader back in the Enchanted Forest and happens to be the one who cast the latest curse.

Emma, though supporting whatever her mother would decide, stayed purposefully away from any meddling and instead concentrated her energy on getting back to her Sheriff duties. The question still lingered whether or not Killian would join her and David at the station, and since Killian still struggled to make up his mind, Emma suggested to him to have a look and work for a few hours to see how it goes, no strings attached.

Killian had gone to see his old friend Tinkerbell, to ask her advice as a fairy, as much as his old pal what her view was on the matter.

"Hook, I mean Killian – honestly I don't know why you struggle so much with this decision?!" she admonished him.

Killian huffed, his temper flaring up "It's clear you haven't seen the looks I get, when I wander about town! They just see me as a villain, a pirate – I seriously doubt they could ever put their trust in me, or would want to!"

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, shooting him an incredulous look "Since when do you care what anybody else thinks?! You're the most confident and smug bastard I know!"

Killian swallowed hard, clenching his jaw "Because this time, it's not just all about me alright? Emma is well-liked, respected, she's the Savior, the Sheriff – the entire town trusts her. I could mess it all up, and jeopardise all her hard work if I let her down – even just one mistake could be enough to turn them against her and David, questioning their judgement. They deserve much better than that!" He fumed.

Tink's eyes softened and smiled "I'm really happy for you and Emma, I can see her glow and yours for that matter, shining brighter every day. You don't have to be a fairy to realize you two have something special."

Killian smiled coyly at that. "So what should I do?" his temper rapidly abating.

Tink sighed "The way I see it, is that you have two options. You don't take the job, yet you'll most likely continue to stand by their side and help out with any crisis or predicament. Because you love Emma, you care about the Charmings and want to protect them at all cost. You may still be a pirate, but you've proven yourself over and over again that there's a hero inside you. The town is really lucky to have you in their midst, and am certain many no longer see you as a villain! So you either decline Emma's offer, yet you'll do the work anyway, because there's no escaping the man of honour you are now – Or you accept Emma's offer and get paid for the job! Meaning you can buy her some gifts, take her on expensive dates, buy yourself a wardrobe change maybe?" she teased cheekily with a wide grin. "So again, I really don't know why you struggle with this decision!" she said avidly.

Killian raised his brow with amusement, his blue eyes dancing as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip "Alright, you made your point!" he conceded.

Tink beamed at him "Good! See it wasn't that hard now was it?"

Killian tilted his head "I guess not…" he told her as the corners of his lips tugged upwards.

And so Killian accepted the offer, which on his first day consisted of mostly admin work. Emma spent the entire time laughing in stitches, as she tried to teach him how to use the computer, and the internet. Fair to say he was in desperate need of some more lessons, as google and him had yet to become firm friends.

"Swan, I really don't appreciate being made fun of!" He seethed, as he became increasingly infuriated with Emma crying her eyes out laughing at his mistakes.

"I'm so sorry… it's just hilarious, you manage to end up on so many dodgy sites with each search term." She hiccupped, wiping her tears away with her handkerchief.

Killian rolled his eyes and gave her a stern look "It's not like I'm doing any of this on purpose! I'm just following your instructions!"

Emma bit her lip, trying to compose herself "I know, Jones, which makes it even funnier!"

Killian shook his head "Have we actually accomplished anything today?" he asked with exasperation.

"Not really…" Emma was forced to admit. "But that's ok, no crimes committed or reported today!"

"So how do you close this damn machine?"

"Here, let me show you. We don't close,but we either log out or put it into sleep mode" Emma showed him with a few clicks what she meant.

Killian groaned, "Give me ink and paper any day!" as he made his way to the door.

"Sadly ink and paper won't help you catch the bad guys in this century…" she admonished with a bright smile, as she linked her arms around his neck, before capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

"Aren't we still on duty?" he asked cautiously, arching his eyebrow.

"Not by my watch, it's 5.01 pm." She answered sweetly, before trailing feather-light kisses across his jaw.

Killian quickly relaxed under her ministrations, "In that case…" grinning broadly before he crashed their mouths together in a searing kiss. He'd wanted to kiss her all day, and now that he finally could, he didn't intend to hold anything back. Emma felt the same way and immediately granted him access to plunge his tongue inside her welcoming mouth. Killian held her close, while her hand found its way at the back of his head, making him shiver. Passionate and hungry, the kiss grew in intensity, as he swallowed her moan. He gently tugged on her bottom lip, before swirling their tongues in another dance. Finally breaking for air, their warm breaths mingled for a moment, while Killian admired her kiss-swollen lips. She was feeling light-headed and warm, as if he ignited a fire within her. Ready for more, Emma initiated another kiss, more languid this time, softly stroking and teasing, before deepening the kiss once more. They were entirely in their own little bubble of happiness, unaware of their surroundings until they heard David coughing.

Killian needed a second to compose himself, and reluctantly let go of Emma, who was even more dazed than him. She nuzzled him affectionately, before turning her attention to her father.

"Hi dad…" keeping her voice steady.

"Hi." David said dryly as he gave them a disapproving look.

"I swear, our shift was over before we um…" Killian stammered nervously.

"5.01 pm on the dot!" added Emma cheerfully.

David sighed, "Great, so you've been making-out for the last 10 minutes. Look I seriously don't want to give you guys the 'dad speech', but if you must kiss, could you do it outside the station?"

"Absolutely!" said Killian with more zeal than intended.

Emma bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing, nudging Killian playfully.

"Let's move on shall we? I wanted to know how your first day went, Killian?"

"I'm afraid I haven't quite managed to work that damn machine yet…" he said testily as he pointed to the computer.

"Well, that's ok! We didn't expect you to, but other than that… do you think you'll like working with us?" he asked calmly.

"I do." He answered in earnest.

"Great, that's nice to hear!" A smile finally appeared on David's face, as he threw Killian a bunch of keys.

"What are these?" shooting David a puzzled look.

"The keys of the station; just be careful not to lose them or we could be in big trouble!" he warned.

Emma beamed at him, proud that he was joining them. "Deputy Jones, I'm delighted to welcome you on board!"

Killian blushed slightly, "Thanks for the opportunity; I promise you won't regret it!" he smiled warmly.

Before they had dinner at Granny's, David and Emma discussed the final arrangements of the move. As promised they left the boundaries of Storybrooke the following morning to get her stuff from the NY moving company truck. It took more trips than expected, but by late afternoon Emma's new apartment was entirely furnished, with only the finishing touches to complete the next day.

Henry needed to study for a test at school, so he was less excited about his room and the apartment than Emma had hoped he would.

"You think he's ok?" she asked Killian softly.

Killian kissed her brow "I'm sure he loves it, but school stress can be hard. He'll be alright" he reassured her.

"I'm going to leave you to it, I'm sure you'll want to continue unpacking without me getting in your way" he told her sheepishly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? Got a shiny working new oven and everything!" she smiled widely.

Killian encircled her waist and brushed his lips against hers "Thanks for the invitation, love. But in truth it's been a long day. I think I'll just crash into my quarters."

"Well, if you're sure…" unable to keep the slight disappointment from her voice.

"But I could help you with the finishing touches after our shift at the station tomorrow?" he suggested. "It's only a 6 hour long shift if I'm not mistaken?"

"Sounds about right… Hey I meant to ask you so many times but somehow always forget, how's the ship? Do you have everything you need over there?" she asked with concern.

Killian gave her a reassuring smile, "The ship is more than fine! Far more comfortable than Granny's too!" he quipped.

Emma gave him a warm hug, "Alright, see you tomorrow then?"

Killian held her tighter, before kissing her sweetly "If there's anything, anything at all, I'm literally just outside – Ok sweetheart?" as he noticed her reluctance in letting him go.

Emma shook herself and gave him a watery smile, "Have a good night."

"Good night, my love." He kissed her tenderly once more, before making his way back to the ship – which was indeed docked just beneath her window.

"So what do you make of our Storybrooke home, kid?" she asked gently as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder when he came into the kitchen / living room.

Henry beamed at her, "I think we'll be very happy here!"

Emma returned his smile, "Hmm, I think so too…"

~~~ K & E ~~~

Killian was just helping Emma put the last of the curtains up in the living room, when Henry stormed into the apartment with a scowl on his face.

"I hate school! I hate science! I hate maths! And I wished I was back in NY with my classmates!" He bristled, as he dumped his schoolbag unceremoniously on the floor with a loud thud, before sitting down at the kitchen counter, hiding his face in his arms.

"Hey kid! I'm all for rudely barging in like that, but at least show some respect to our poor floor, will you?" Emma told him affably. She sat down next to him, while Killian got the three of them something to drink. "Ok buddy, what's up? I thought you really started to like maths?" She nudged his shoulder, hoping her son would talk, as she'd rarely seen him this upset about school before.

Henry retrieved a paper from his schoolbag, and placed it face-down on the counter with a heavy sigh. Emma and Killian shared a quick glance, before she turned it over. The test was littered with red sharpie notes, as his teacher had marked each of his answers down, resulting in a disastrous F on top of the page. "I've got another one just like that, if you're interested!" Henry jeered, his face turning bright red.

Emma put her arm gently around his shoulders, knitting her brows together with concern "Henry, this is your first week back… Didn't you understand the material, or your teachers…?"

"You mean TEACHER, because I've got this douchebag for maths, AND for science!" He scoffed.

Emma clicked her tongue, "You didn't actually call him a douchebag during class, did you?" she asked in dismay.

"No, but maybe I should! Because that guy can't teach! I know, because back in New York I had Miss Clarkson, and she was awesome! – This Hans Southern on the other hand, SUCKS!"

"Henry! I'm sure Mr. Southern means well…, calling him a douchebag in public won't exactly improve your marks, now will it?" she scolded.

Henry rolled his eyes, while Killian rubbed his hand against his forehead, contemplating whether or not to add his two cents about the matter. Emma had always been very clear in the past that Henry was her concern, but now that they'd become more involved, he silently hoped she'd allow him to share the parental duties.

"Henry may be right, Emma" he said gently.

"Is that so?!" She retorted with affront, as she shot him an indignant look; while Henry listened with interest. "So you approve of name-calling your teachers, and most likely getting into some serious trouble – even risking getting expelled?!"

Killian ran his tongue against his bottom lip, "No, that's not what I meant." He answered calmly. "However I do think it's very possible that Henry's new teacher may lack the necessary skills to explain things properly… I should know, I've had my own share of bad apples during my education." keeping his tone light-hearted.

Emma's features instantly softened, recalling what Killian went through at the hands of one of those bad apples. "What would you suggest we do in order to fix his grades, then?" eager to know if he had something up his sleeve, to help her son.

"If Henry approves, I'm more than happy to take a look at his notes and see where he's gone wrong – or if it's that Mr. Southern chap who's using some obscure theories…"

Henry's face lit up, "You wouldn't mind? Are you sure? Because these physics formulas are no fun at all, and don't ask me about the stupid trigonometry... it's beyond ridiculous!"

Emma squeezed Henry's shoulder, and beamed at Killian "It's a good thing Killian happens to know quite a bit about trigonometry. You're in safe hands, kid!"

Killian laughed warmly, his cheeks blushing slightly "I think the best place to teach you about that pesky subject would be on the ship, if it's alright by your mother?" as he locked his eyes with hers, hoping she'd approve of his plan.

"Can we, Mom?" Henry pleaded, full of excitement at the prospect of a teaching lesson aboard the Swan & Jones – which he'd failed to properly explore yet.

Emma smiled brightly, "Of course you can – anything to help fix your grades!"

"Awesome! I'll get my books and stuff, and we can go right away!" Henry said ardently, as he already made his way over to his room.

Emma crinkled her brow with surprise, "What, like NOW? Right now?! You don't want to have dinner first? And have you even asked if it's ok with Killian? Maybe he had plans…" she called back apprehensively.

"Did I have plans I should know about, love?" He asked teasingly out of Henry's earshot, arching his brow.

Emma shrugged, "I was hoping we could enjoy a pizza and watch Netflix later, to celebrate the move." she admitted with a sorrowful expression.

Killian cupped her cheek, "We can still do all that upon our return, though I've no idea what that net flix does… You certainly seem to use a lot of nets around here!" he remarked with a chuckle.

Emma couldn't stop biting her lip, her lips tugging upwards of their own accord. He was always so endearing when he comments on 21st century stuff.

"Why don't you join us, Ems? I could teach you a thing or two as well, if you'd like?" His voice was laced with pure seduction, and Emma found it very hard to say no. But it was the right thing to do, as she wanted her boys to bond together without her.

"Perhaps some other time…, you two have fun! And stay safe!" Emma added sternly, as Henry had returned with his hands full of books.

Henry grinned, "We will!" before kissing his mother on the cheek. Emma ruffled his hair, before opening the door for them.

While Henry made his way downstairs, Killian grabbed her hand and locked his blue eyes with hers, "I'll take great care of him, I promise!" Emma stood on tip-toes and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "I know you will…" she smiled warmly. Apart from her parents, she knew Henry couldn't be in better hands than with Killian – especially with Regina still acting a little out of sorts.

"We won't be too long, as they've announced some showers later. And I would hate to be the cause of him getting a cold, like his mother" giving her a knowing look.

Emma blinked a few times, looking sheepish "Yeah, would be great if you could avoid that."

"I'll ring the bell when we get back, ok?" Killian was about to make his way out, when Emma held him back.

"Hang on a sec!" Emma quickly returned with a small box, wrapped like a gift with a neat red bow.

"What's this?" asked Killian dumbfounded, his eyes sparkling.

Emma giggled excitedly, "What do you think? Just open it!"

Killian opened the box to find a key inside. He tilted his head, "Another key?" his brows knitting together in confusion.

Emma's heart was racing inside her chest. She'd never ever done this before, but she knew she could trust Killian implicitly. "It's my key, well the apartment's key… I thought it'd be a good idea for you to have one too… You know… should there be a problem on the ship… or if you need anything… or perhaps when you just want some company…" she rambled with flushing cheeks. "I don't want you to feel like a guest here… I mean you are a welcomed guest! But… I don't know, maybe it could also be like… a second home of sorts?" Emma bit her lip, nervously awaiting his reaction.

Killian swallowed hard, knowing full well this was a huge thing Emma was doing, allowing him to come and go whenever he wanted to. However, he wished to be certain they were on the same page with this new development, as he'd hate her to feel uneasy about the situation. "Ems, sweetheart… – are you quite sure?" He asked coyly.

Emma sighed deeply, "I wouldn't have made a duplicate of my key for you if I wasn't. It'd be just odd to watch you out of the window on the ship, and ask everyday if you feel like joining me and Henry for dinner, or TV, and whatnot…" she told him softly.

Killian jumped right on board, "Right, it's just more practical!"

Emma nodded and smiled, "Exactly! Way more practical for you to just come when you please. It will save a lot of texts and calls that way as well…"

"That's very true, as I still struggle with the Emma button now and then!" He concurred with a curve of his lips tilting upwards. Killian pocketed the key, and entwined their fingers "But you've to promise to tell me when I become a nuisance, and when I'm here, I'll make sure to be out of your way by ten in the evenings at the latest…" as he searched for her reaction.

Emma was captivated by his intense gaze upon her, knowing where he was getting at. This key wasn't about moving in together, this was about being friends and hanging out at her place. Nothing more, at least for now…

"Great! It's entirely up to you! And Henry was thrilled by the idea of you possibly coming round, when I asked him… Speaking of which, he might wonder what's keeping you." She quipped, feeling a little awkward.

Killian kissed her softly, rubbing their noses affectionately. "Thanks Emma, I know this means a lot…" he murmured.

"Don't forget to use your key; pizza will be waiting when you return." she told him sweetly.

Killian flashed her a dimpled smile, before he made his way down to join Henry, who was impatient to get aboard the ship. Emma went to the balcony where she could watch them set sail. She knew this was one of those happy, quiet moments she had to enjoy when she saw Henry being instructed by Killian at the helm of the ship, before they waved at her. Of course it was still very early days, but after finding a home, her family, and Killian – it did begin to feel like she might in fact start to enjoy living her life between a crisis.

~~~ K & E ~~~

It didn't take long for Henry to realise that Killian had a brilliant knack in explaining things clearly, using the workings of the ship to test those abstract theories and formulas he'd struggled to understand in class.

"Why couldn't my idiot teacher explain it like that?! It makes perfect sense now!" as Henry helped with the rigging of the sails for a small trip around the bay.

Killian laughed warmly, "That's what I said to my brother when he gave me tuition lessons."

Henry's interest was piqued. He knew Killian used to have a brother who died tragically, but nothing else beyond that – unlike Emma. "So you struggled with school too, and Liam helped you out?"

"Aye, that he did! I passed my exams with flourish thanks to him – wouldn't have made it as a Lieutenant otherwise."

Henry's brows knitted together, "Did you always know you wanted to be at sea?"

Killian didn't have to think twice, "My family lived in a coastal village, so the sea was always just there I guess. As a boy I always loved watching the ships sail by, and daydream about their adventures – hoping one day I'd be aboard one…" he told him with a soft smile. "And then Liam entered Naval College, and I just followed in his footsteps. I knew I belonged at sea after my first voyage on a vessel, as it exceeded my highest expectations! It was everything I hoped it would be like, and more… – I never looked back."

Henry took a seat with a sullen expression, "It's nice to know your course in life; I just don't have a clue what I'll end up doing with mine."

Killian sat down next to him and licked his lips, "Paths can change, I never thought I'd end up at a Sheriff station! You still have plenty of time to figure it out, mate. I'd imagine not many 13 year olds have it all sorted…"

"When I didn't have my memories and was just a normal kid, I thought so too – but now? I love Storybrooke, and I'm glad we're back! But this town doesn't exactly need a gaming programmer, or visual art designer, or story/script writer now does it? And as an added bonus I'm also a Prince in the Enchanted Forest, where we may or may not ever return… – Do my grades even matter?" he sighed.

"This may sound strange coming from a pirate, but education, whatever the form it comes in, is important. I don't know what the future will hold, we may return to the Enchanted Forest, we could stay in Storybrooke, or… in due course you could decide to remain in the land without magic. In the end, it should be your decision. So yes, your grades are important. As you could still end up doing the gaming thing, if that's really what you want?"

"I doubt my mothers will see it that way!" an incredulous look crossed his features, which was very similar to Emma's, making Killian smile.

"I can't speak for Regina, but I'm sure Emma will back you up. It should be your choice and no one else's. And if there's one person who understands the importance of agency, it's your mother!" he told him fervently.

Henry's spirits lifted up a little, "So I can ask you for support when the time comes?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Killian grinned, "Aye, you can count on it!"

Henry smiled warmly, "Thanks Killian, I'm really glad you're here with us, and for making my mom happy."

Killian's felt a warmth radiating inside his chest, "I'm glad to be with you all as well, lad" blushing slightly. He loved Emma with all his heart, but it was very important to him to build up a relationship with Henry. The last thing he wanted was for Emma's son to feel uncomfortable by their budding romance.

After Henry explored below deck, they decided to return to the docks as the dark clouds began to make their appearance. "Before we left, your mother gave me a key to the apartment…" Killian began nervously.

"Oh awesome! Hope you're intending to use it often?" he smiled brightly, while adjusting their course.

Killian was taken pleasantly by surprise, Emma had told him he was ok with it, but it was nice to hear the boy say the words aloud. "I'd hate to take too much advantage of your generous hospitality…" he said sheepishly.

Henry rolled his eyes, "My mom would never have given you the key if she didn't want you around! You just have to learn to accept that we both like you. And I haven't forgotten about teaching you how to play those Xbox games by the way!" He smirked.

Killian chuckled, "Right, I'm looking forward to that. – I think…"

There was something he hoped Henry could help him with, as he'd been thinking of it ever since Emma gave him the ship. "Henry, can I ask you a favour? I could really use your advice for this!"

"Sure!" he said excitedly, more than happy to help out Killian after all the advice he gave him.

"I'd like to organize something special for your mother…"

"You mean like a date?" his eyes twinkling playfully.

Killian scratched behind his ear, "Yes, though not around Storybrooke. I was hoping to do it here, aboard the ship. But I'm still not entirely familiar with the modern side of things… I'd need to do some extensive shopping first, but um… do they accept doubloons as I have yet to receive my first pay check?" Killian bit his lip nervously.

Henry laughed heartily, "Not exactly, but I'm sure you can exchange them for dollars at the bank. I'm free all day tomorrow if you like, as it's Saturday and there's no school. I am happy to help, especially since it's for my mom."

Killian sighed with relief, "Thanks mate, really appreciate it! Just hope she'll like the surprise…"

"Coming from you, I bet she'll love it!" Henry was quick to reassure him. "So can you tell me what you have planned?"

~~~ K & E ~~~


	4. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our babies are going on their first date! =D While Killian and Emma are heading out for dinner and eat pasta (Lady & The Tramp-style squee) on the show, my version of their first proper date is slightly different - and will include tacos! So yes the story is now M-rated! ;)
> 
> And what about the Frozen characters? I promise I haven't forgotten them ;p Just wait for the next chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think, reviews are more than welcome! =)
> 
> Songs featured: "My Invitation" by Sarah Slean / "Sail Away" by David Gray

Chapter 4: Stars

They'd spent the entire afternoon on the beach, simply enjoying each other's company as they shared pleasant anecdotes about their past, often making the other one laugh with some embarrassing tales. The air was crisp and there was a light breeze but the sun warmed their faces, as they sat next to each other with his arm encircling her waist, while they watched the waves crash onto the shore. Killian came prepared and brought one of those extra fluffy blankets from the ship with them, which he draped across Emma's shoulders the moment he fell her shudder against him.

He swiftly moved to sit behind her, allowing her to rest her back against his chest as he embraced her. "My hero" she cooed as she entwined her fingers with his.

Killian chuckled warmly, "Well lass, I did learn a thing or two during our first date. So least I could do was come prepared." and kissed the top of her head.

Emma smiled brightly and pressed her back more firmly against him with a contented sigh. She'd really enjoyed their afternoon together, doing normal things a couple would at the start of a relationship – and luckily this time minus the magical blunders!

"I wish we could stay here forever." She mused softly after they spent some minutes basking in silence.

"No you don't." quipped Killian with a wry grin.

Emma turned in his arms so she could face him "Yes I do!" she retorted. "I love it here. The sun, the sea, being in your arms, not having to worry about some evil villain or trouble in town…it's just perfect."

Killian's eyes softened and nuzzled her affectionately. He had to admit he felt the same way, as spending time alone together without distractions or problems had to be treasured. He tenderly brushed his lips against hers before deepening the kiss, begging her for entrance. Feeling his tongue swipe across her bottom lip, she granted him access and entwined their tongues in a sensual dance. They explored each other's mouth languidly as if they had all the time in the world. Her kisses tasted like strawberries and he just couldn't get enough of her. Emma gently nibbled his bottom lip, before peppering his jaw and neck with soft little kisses. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards, when she heard him moan after she teased that particular sensitive spot behind his ear, lapping her tongue along his earlobe, before she returned to kiss his lips. He tangled his fingers in her hair, while he kissed her back passionately. Sparks of pleasure coursed through her body and butterflies fluttered in her stomach, relishing the sensations he elicited from her. He gently pulled on her bottom lip before finally breaking for air, letting their excited breaths mingle as they touched their foreheads.

Emma rubbed her nose affectionately against his and cupped his cheek. "Like I told you, perfect" she murmured breathily.

Killian captured her lips for another sweet kiss before he locked his ocean-blue eyes on hers. "I was sort of hoping we could have another perfect moment later, if you can see yourself moving from this spot that is?" his lips curling in a warm smile.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Hmm, perhaps I could be persuaded…" she smiled coyly.

"Brilliant! Then I'm afraid I've to go." Killian abruptly moved away from her and stood up much to Emma's immediate surprise.

"Hey there pirate, you're not just going to abandon me here now, are you?" She pouted, hoping they could have spent at least another hour on the beach together.

"I'm sorry darling; I have plans that need my urgent attention."

Emma crinkled her brow and tugged on his trousers, "You're not time-sharing me with another girl I hope?" she asked in mock indignation.

Killian arched his eyebrow in amusement, "No… I can't say I do." as his cheeks flushed red. "Will you meet me back at the ship later, say 7.00 pm?" he asked nervously with a timid smile.

"Are you asking me out on another date, Killian Jones?" she beamed, loving the shy flustered expression which crossed his features.

"I suppose I am M'Lady…"

"Well then, who am I to turn down such a polite invitation?"

Killian's heart soared with relief knowing which surprises he had in store, "So you'll come by at 7.00 pm.?"

Emma stood up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I will." Giving him a warm reassuring smile, while having the distinct notion he was up to something…

"Right, then I best be on my way – plans…" he stammered as he pulled himself away from her embrace.

Emma gave him a searching look before she tugged him back for another kiss. Killian smiled against her lips "Ems, you really really have to let me go, love. I'll see you later, alright? I promise it will be worth it." He winked, before he cupped her face and planted a final kiss on her brow.

"Okay" she said rather reluctantly, taking a step back.

Emma watched him walk away in rapid purposeful strides as she hugged herself, feeling the sudden chill in the air now he was no longer with her. Still wrapped in the blanket she made her own way back to the apartment and realised she was already missing him. She'd never been this type of person before, and it frankly scared her how much he seems to affect her. She was overjoyed the embarrassingly blushing phase was over, but she'd be damned if she turned into one of those horrendously annoying clinging type of girlfriends! Emma rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she just wanted – almost needed to be around him. She was still in a subdued mood when Henry stepped through the door, about half an hour before she was meeting Killian.

"Hey, mom!" he greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, you! How was your day with Archie? Did you have fun?" She asked as she went to the fridge, pouring them a glass of juice to drink. Henry had wanted to spend some time with his old friend and trek in the forest with Pongo, as it couldn't hurt to chat about the past year with someone outside of his family.

"Yes, I did…" Henry gave her an apprehensive look as he checked out what she was wearing: dark jeans and a simple blue top.

"Mom, did Killian asked you out by any chance?"

"Yes, I'm meeting him in 20 minutes…" Emma raised her eyebrows. "Hang on a sec, how would you know? He just asked me few hours ago… and last I checked you weren't there." she exclaimed warily.

Henry sighed with exasperation, "Okay… Mom, don't take this the wrong way but you really need to change! You can't meet him wearing what you're wearing now – trust me!"

"Excuse me? This top wasn't exactly cheap and why shouldn't I meet Killian in jeans? I wear this all the time…" she told him, rather annoyed with his comments on her wardrobe.

"Exactly! Look… don't make me ruin the surprise, alright. Just wear something different… like a dress, a nice dress." He suggested candidly.

Emma's face softened "There's a surprise?" Ha! She knew something was up, though she had no idea her two boys were in on it.

Henry groaned, "Yes. Now go and change or you'll be late! I'm going to spend the night over at Grandpa's, so you know… don't worry about me, ok?"

"Yes, Sir! God, you can be bossy." she smiled while ruffling his hair on the way to her bedroom.

"Guess whose side I got that from?!" he shouted back, before settling down in front of the TV, waiting for David to pick him up.

Emma checked out her wardrobe and finally settled on a floral little number, with no sleeves and an A-line skirt; matching it up with cream pumps and a vest which came with the dress. She styled her hair in a fancy ponytail, added a bit more blush and a layer of gloss on her lips, before she presented herself in front of her son.

"So buddy, will this do, you think?" she asked rather nervously.

Henry beamed at her, "That's more like it! The princess is ready for her ball!"

Emma gulped hard "A ball… there's a ball?!" suddenly her heart started to race inside her chest, remembering their first dance in the Enchanted Forest.

Henry smirked "I'm not saying yes or no, you'll find out soon enough. It's time by the way. You should go, and don't forget to have fun!"

Emma kissed his cheek, "What would I do without you…"

"I ask myself that very same question on a daily basis." He teased.

"Hey! Watch it… Oh and don't stay up too late okay? You have school tomorrow."

"I know, I know… Now go and enjoy your date!"

Emma gave him a warm smile before she picked up her small handbag with her keys and phone, and made her way to the Swan & Jones with goose bumps and a crazy amount of butterflies in her stomach.

~~~K & E ~~~

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" she shouted with a bright smile. Killian swiftly came up from below deck and extended his hand to help her aboard.

"Welcome aboard your ship, Your Highness." He winked as he brought her hand to his lips.

Emma stared at him open-mouthed, he looked handsome and sexy and most definitely dashing! Killian wasn't wearing his usual pirate outfit; instead he wore a white v-neck shirt with a dark blue vest and dark pants. It was very reminiscent of his Prince Charles outfit – minus the coat. She must have stared a little too long as he started to chuckle warmly. "You alright there, love?"

Emma shook herself from her reverie, "I'm fine! You look… you look very handsome." she blurted out before chiding herself. She was going to turn bright red again, she could feel it…

"And you Swan, are a sight for sore eyes." His seductive tone and hooded eyes did nothing to abate those butterflies!

As Killian led her up, Emma noticed he had lit the entire deck with beautiful lanterns, and cozied up the seating area with all sorts of soft pillows and warm blankets.

"You really did have plans, didn't you?" she exclaimed in awe, her emerald eyes shining with delight at the romantic setting he'd created for the two of them.

Killian scratched behind his ear, "Well, thought it was about time this pirate treated his beautiful princess to something a bit special."

Emma kissed his cheek. "I love it! And you're making me very hungry with those tantalizing smells coming from the kitchen. Hang on… are you cooking?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

Killian's lips curled into a timid smile, "I am. You sound a bit shocked, love. I promise I have done this once or twice before."

Emma shook her head, "I'm sorry… I'm just stunned you've done all of this, have gone through all this trouble I mean…" her voice faltered a little as she was feeling overwhelmed. No one she ever dated had ever surprised her like this.

Killian sighed and lifted her chin to make her look up at him, "Swan, it was no trouble at all; and secondly, you haven't even tasted what's for dinner yet! I mean, I hope you'll like it…" he said playfully, making her laugh. "And thirdly, who said dinner was my only surprise?" He teased arching his eyebrow.

Emma beamed at him as she could feel an exquisite warmth coursing through her veins, radiating from her heart. "Have I told you that I loved you today? I can't remember." before she pressed her lips against his.

Killian broke the kiss too early for her liking, making him chuckle at her expression. "Darling, I promise you'll have my full abiding attention later, but we need to do one or two things first!"

"Such as…?" she asked apprehensively.

Killian gave her a look, his ocean blue eyes dancing with mischief. "You didn't really think we'd stay docked, did you?"

Emma knitted her brows together, "You want to sail?! Really…?" wondering if it was such a good idea.

"Correction, love… you are going to sail." as he locked his eyes on hers.

Emma swallowed hard; memories of last week flooded her brain as she remembered losing control and making the ship fly. She didn't want this to happen again! One way to prevent this from recurring was of course to stay put, and not go sailing.

"Killian, I really don't think this is such a good idea…" she started nervously.

Killian interrupted her with a smug grin -"Too bad!" as he tugged her arm and gently forced her to follow him, and stand behind the ship's wheel.

"What the hell?!" she turned to face him in dismay.

Killian's eyes softened, "Sweetheart, I know you're scared and worried but you don't have to. She's a fine ship… she truly is, and she will listen and obey your orders as you are her Captain."

"But that's exactly why I'm so terrified. I don't seem to control what I want or think I want…" she told him with a forlorn expression.

"Emma, she will listen if you ask her not to do anything but sail. I promise." He smiled reassuringly as he kissed her brow. As if on cue the ship started to make a loud cracking noise.

Emma swiftly stepped into Killian's embrace "What was that?!" she asked in alarm, her senses in overdrive.

Killian laughed heartily, "That's her, she's just saying hello. Now why don't you two get properly acquainted while I undo the ropes?"

While Killian got everything ready to set sail, Emma stood awkwardly at the helm – unsure how she should greet her ship, let alone what he expected her to do there. "Umm… hi" she murmured, while she stroked one of the handles – causing the ship to make a funny tapping sound in response. Hoping she was listening, Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Ok, so umm… ship,it'd be really great, as in really really really great if you know, could stick to the water this time? Whatever I may think or am unaware I'm thinking… gosh I'm sorry this so awkward. Ok just do anything but fly, please? That'd be really awesome, especially as I don't want to endanger Killian again with my clumsiness… So yeah, that's my wish – um order. Could you do that for me, ship?" She asked nervously. The ship made another tapping sound, before Emma peeked through her eyes. "Okay… I hope that was a yes?" as she stroked the handle again, resulting in another clear tapping noise coming from the ship. Emma let out a sigh of relief, the corners of her lips tugging upwards as she saw Killian coming over to her.

"Alright, we're ready to set sail! All you have to do is steer the ship, I'll teach you about the rigging and how to adjust the sails some other time", he told her full of enthusiasm. Emma swallowed hard; she was really going to do this. "No need to look so nervous Ems, this will be fun – I promise!" Killian stepped behind her and correctly placed her hands on the steering wheel, before encircling her waist.

"Okay, so what should I do next?" asked Emma, once they were on open waters, her heart still thundering inside her chest.

Killian nuzzled her neck, the combination of his actions and the smell of sandalwood on him, making her shiver "Well, I really have to get back to the kitchen, so just keep steering on this course for a bit further..." He spoke softly, before kissing her temple. "You're doing amazing Swan, like I knew you would." he beamed with sincere pride.

Emma turned to face him with a playful grin, wrapping her arms around his neck "Well, I do have a fine teacher by my side." Killian's blue eyes lit up with mischief "Aye, the best I'd say." he jibed with a cocky smile.

Emma rolled her eyes, before she planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm starving, can't wait to taste what you're cooking down there."

"The first course is nearly ready." he smiled broadly, before stepping away from her embrace to get below deck.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "The first course… how many are there?" she asked gingerly.

"Just the four" he answered in a matter-of-fact tone, before disappearing below.

Emma was left astounded. Wow! She never had a four-course meal in her life, not even in a restaurant – as she wasn't one for the entire awkward 'formal-dining' ritual. She was about to step away from the helm to ask if he needed any help, when romantic music started to play from the stereo-boxes she failed to have spotted on deck. She shook her head with a wide smile, before she put her hands back on the steering wheel.

Right, sailing the course, Swan she reminded herself. Shame there's not an auto-pilot option she wondered, resulting in the ship to creak. Emma's eyes flew wide-open. "Sorry! Didn't mean to offend you, ship!" She exclaimed with trepidation. Abruptly the ship's wheel started to turn on its own accord, forcing Emma to let go of the handles – until it settled on the course set by Killian. Emma gasped in bewilderment, "Okay… so there's an auto-pilot option after all, I guess. Well that could come in handy. Thanks, ship!" The Swan & Jones answered back with a crack, making Emma giggle.

"Okay, so you and me, we're gonna get along just fine I think! Ahem especially if you can help me look good with our other Captain…" she winked with a smile. "But I don't think I can continue to just call you ship." Emma sighed, wondering aloud. It's clear the ship had a clever and witty magical personality, and calling her ship wasn't doing her any justice. Calling her Swan was out of the question, Jones would be too confusing with her dashing pirate on board, and S and J made no sense. However turning it round, you'd get J and S – Jess! "Jess, perfect! I'll be calling you Jess if that's alright?" earning Emma an instant response in the form of a flapping sail.

"Everything alright, love?" asked Killian with an amused expression. Emma beamed at him "More than fine, just having a pleasant conversation with Jess!"

Killian knitted his brows together in confusion, "'Jess'?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes searching for another person on deck.

Emma laughed warmly, "Sorry, I'm still the only one here! No, I've decided our ship deserved a nickname or shortened version if you will… so I decided on Jess and she seems to approve!"

"Oooh, alright! Jess it is, then." The Swan & Jones flapped her sails again, making both of her Captains chuckle. "We can lay anchor here, it's a nice spot for later." teased Killian.

"What's later?" asked Emma curiously, as she watched him drop the anchor.

"Not telling! You'll just have to have patience and see." He winked. "Care to join me for the first course, M'Lady?" asked Killian in a seductive tone, ready to lead her below deck. Emma's lips curved into an enchanting smile "I'd be delighted, kind Sir."

~~~K & E ~~~

The second she stepped below deck, Emma was unable to contain her excitement and sheer amazement. The whole place was lit with candlelight, a golden glow creating the perfect atmosphere, while the dinner table was beautifully laid out, and the delicious smell coming from the pots and pans, made her even hungrier than she already was.

"This is absolutely stunning… I don't know what to say…" she stammered, swallowing hard. Killian tilted his head, "You don't have to say anything, love." He smiled, full of relief that she seem to like what he tried to achieve with the place. Killian took her vest, before she sat down on the bunk-seat.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked him casually, hoping he knew she wasn't just simply asking because he was doing this all with one hand.

Killian gave her a warm smile, "Thanks love, but I'm sure I can manage. Champagne?" Emma returned his smile, before he poured them two glasses. With ease, Emma watched him bring over the first course he'd prepared; scallops in a white wine and herb cream sauce with a baguette on the side.

"To us" Killian toasted Emma's glass. "To us" repeated Emma with dancing green eyes, brimming with love for the handsome man sitting opposite her, who was smiling nervously.

"If you don't like it, just leave it! Don't feel obliged to finish it, because of me, promise?" he stammered as Emma was about to take her first mouthful. Honestly what was he on about? It was the best food she'd ever tasted in her life! Killian looked on with a hopeful gaze, and Emma knew she had to put him out of his misery or he wouldn't be able to enjoy the dinner at all.

"Look here, Jones, you can't just hide a talent like that you know! You never once brought up you're an amazing cook, what's up with that?!" she admonished with a playful expression.

Killian scratched behind his ear, "I don't know…" he smiled biting his lip, sighing with relief.

"Darling, it's just delicious. Thank you so much for everything" as Emma grasped his hand and locked her eyes with his.

"My pleasure Swan, hope you'll like the rest as well. I've prepared turbot to follow, and chicken with a tarragon sauce for the main course, and a trio of desserts to finish." He recited the menu with a lump in his throat.

Emma had never seen him this unsure about himself, usually her pirate was full of swagger and charm. But this dinner obviously meant a lot to him.

"I'm pretty sure I will… but I have to ask, did you train as a Michelin-starred chef in France or something?" she asked in awe.

Killian gave her a baffled look, "Michelin-what?!"

Emma shook her head, "What I meant was, it's clear you're a very talented cook. Did you learn it at college, or just naturally skilled?"

Killian leaned back in his chair with a sheepish smile, "I guess a mixture of the two? I never got the chance to know my mother Caitlin, but she had a reputation in town of being a great cook, so my father always said anyways…" his voice trailing off a little bit at the mention of his father. "And yes, back at Naval College, I once served over 6 months in the galley kitchens – feeding hungry sailors twice a day. The on board cook taught me quite a lot, and before long he put me in charge of cooking and serving the meals for the officers. Which was always nerve wrecking! I really enjoyed it though."

"Hmm, your crew must have been very lucky with you on board" smiled Emma.

Killian shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Before the Jewel of the Realm became the Jolly Roger, yes… but in truth you're the first person I've cooked for, in such a very long time." He gulped hard, not quite able to meet her eyes as a pained expression crossed his features.

Emma stared at him in astonishment, no wonder this entire evening meant so much. He'd stopped doing something he was talented at and enjoyed, when Liam died and didn't pick it up even when he met Milah. She let it sink in for a few moments, before she tried cheering him up.

"Well, next time we're eating with my parents, I'd love you to give it a go, and prepare something for us as well – you could have a competition with my dad. That'd be fun!" her eyes danced with mischief.

Killian's cheeks flushed, knowing what she was doing "Maybe I will" he said bashfully, before he topped up their glasses with Champagne.

Emma helped clearing up the table, taking no notice of Killian's protest, before watching him put the finishing touches to the second dish. Safe to say it was equally as good, if not better than the first one. Emma didn't mind cooking, but his dishes were something else. He could easily win those Masterchef programs on TV, she thought to herself. One handed or not, it didn't seem to matter one bit as she watched him wield the chef's knives with ease, as Killian took full use of 'the fake hand'. Meanwhile the lovely romantic music continued to play in the background.

"Main course will be ready in a bit." He smiled broadly, watching Emma sway on her feet.

You are what they call the human season  
You are all the alphabet in one  
You are every colour of confusion…

"Come on, dance with me Jones?" as she stretched out her hand.

Killian chuckled, "I fear you'll have to teach me the steps love, as this is no waltz."

Emma giggled, "No, it isn't" as she let his arm encircle her waist, held his fake hand in hers, wrapped her other around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is cosy" he remarked softly, the scent of her perfume: jasmine and rose simply intoxicating. He kissed the top of her head as they slowly started to move to the music.

Love me for  
Stupid reasons  
I like those most…

"That's the entire point of a slow dance." She smiled against his chest, before gazing back up at him.

Damn the angry voice that keeps us quiet  
Keeping pretty words between my teeth and  
Sweet confessions underneath my tongue

"Been meaning to ask all night how you've come to settle on these songs."

"You don't like the music?" he asked anxiously.

"I do!" Emma was quick to reassure him. "It's just not what I expected…" she answered tentatively with knitted brows. For sure she thought he'd prefer anything other but the modern world songs, but apparently she was dead wrong.

A coy smile tugged his lips upwards, "Your boy helped me out a little bit with that, actually…" he confessed.

"Oh, so that's why he knew you'd asked me out?" She exclaimed.

Killian bit his lip, "Henry made me listen to all sorts, and those ones I liked best I guess – other than classical pieces of music, but they can often sound a bit too formal I think."

Drowsy contemplation  
Do I let you in  
This is my invitation  
But how do I begin?

Emma brushed her lips against his, "You've given this night a lot of thought, haven't you?" she marvelled.

Killian pressed their foreheads together, "Like I said earlier, my Princess deserved something special." He murmured before capturing her lips. She kissed him back passionately, until the ringing of the timer broke the spell.

"Sorry love, we'll have to continue this later – or else the whole place will smell of burned chicken…" he told her in an apologetic tone.

"Well I'm counting on it!" she kissed his cheek, before sitting back at the table. Emma poured them some wine, while Killian got the main course out of the oven. She enjoyed their dance, but damn her pirate could cook up a storm. "Okay, you either share your recipes or you might just have to put up with me and Henry, begging you to cook for us every day: Your choice!"

Killian laughed heartily, "Maybe we can cook something together?"

"That sounds like a great plan!" She quipped with a tilt of the corners of her lips. This was bound to be a lot of fun Emma thought, as she already imagined the two of them in the kitchen of her apartment. With a sudden pang in the pit of her stomach, she realised only two weeks ago she was eager to pack her bags to New York. And if a certain someone hadn't made her see sense, she'd have missed everything. Of course their relationship was new and exciting, and quite a bit scary too, but she could already visualize a future for them. She could see them being happy together and have fun, even though they were bound to have fights at some point, which was natural. Emma could no longer deny that the feeling of being loved by him, was the best feeling in the world. And she stupidly almost threw that chance away.

"Are you alright, Ems?" concern crossed his features, as he traced circles on the top of her hand. She'd gone silent on him, and failed to notice he'd asked her a question.

Emma shook herself, "I'm sorry, what? Yes I'm fine…" trying to keep her voice steady.

"I was just asking about dessert. Do you want it now or shall we go up on deck for a bit first?" his tone still full of concern.

The deck, fresh air to clear her mind, that's just what she needed! "Going up deck, sounds good to me."

Killian gave her another searching look. (Damn it, she was truly an open book to him.) Trying to return to the mood she was in a few minutes ago, she gave him a reassuring smile before making her way up.

~~~K & E ~~~

Without her vest, she could really feel the chill in the air. Emma quickly made her way to the pile of warm blankets and pillows at the seating area, and wrapped herself in a couple, before Killian joined her. Meanwhile he'd switched off the lanterns, and instead placed a couple of tea-lights around them. He finally sat down next to her, after he went to get Liam's book as Emma had affectionately called it.

"This is really nice." Emma murmured in the crook of his neck, as he'd wrapped his arm around her waist. Killian's lips curved upwards when he felt her snuggling closer. "Look up." He spoke softly, a rush of excitement coursing through his veins as he waited for her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed, as Emma gasped aloud, rendered entirely speechless by the beauty of the sky above. She'd never seen the stars shining this brightly before. No awful city light pollution here, as they were so far out at sea. "Killian, this is amazing!"

He scratched behind his ear, "I'm just lucky the clouds decided to stay away tonight." He chuckled warmly, enjoying the marvelled expression on her face.

"Can you teach me, where and what is what? I always wanted to learn, but never really got round to it…"

Killian opened up the book to show her some star-charts. "I actually needed some help with those as well, since some of the constellations are slightly different than in the Enchanted Forest. But the planets and galaxies remain the same of course."

Emma scrunched up her nose in that adorable way of hers "Of course. Just to remind you that apart from the basics, I haven't really got a clue about anything else. So I fear you'll have to start from the very beginning."

"There's nothing wrong with the beginning, love" he winked. "Okay let's lay back down on the cushions, shall we?" They moved to a more comfortable position, able to view the night sky all around them. Killian took her hand in his, and pointed out the planets of the Solar System, a couple of moons, the recognizable Milky Way and the distant Andromeda Galaxy. Followed by some fascinating facts about the Pleiades or the Seven Sisters constellation, and the importance they held back in the Enchanted Forest, with the descendants of the Greek gods still fighting over the names. Emma took it all in, loving the way he spoke so passionately about one of his favourite subjects. "I hope there won't be a pop-quiz after this, because it's quite a lot to remember…" she joked.

Killian ran his tongue across his lip, "I hope I'm not boring you?" he asked disquietedly.

Emma made him face her and cupped his cheek, "I love you. This is by far the most enjoyable night I've had in like forever. I can't thank you enough for everything Killian." The lump in her throat was back as she swallowed hard, feeling tears prick in her eyes.

Killian saw the love for him shining in her eyes, making his heart soar. She spoke with such sincerity, it overwhelmed him. Of course he'd hoped she'd have a good time tonight with him, their first real proper date. But most of all he'd wanted tonight to be all about her.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. And I've to thank you as well for, you know… I just enjoy being with you, Emma." Little sparks of warmth radiated across her chest, and soon enough their lips met in a searing kiss. Their hands started to get busy, roaming over each other's bodies, while the kiss deepened. Emma had already managed to undo all the buttons of his vest, loosened up his shirt and was about to tackle his buckle, all while he continued to tangle his tongue with hers, before he abruptly broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked him breathily, locking her eyes with his.

Killian smiled lovingly while cupping her face, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He truly didn't want to stop what they were doing, but centuries being at sea told him they'd best make their way below – fast. "A storm is brewing, that's all… we'd better return below deck."

Emma blinked a couple of times and looked up at the sky, which was still sparkling brightly with not a cloud to be seen. "A storm? Are you sure? Because the skies look pretty clear to me" – she remarked incredulously.

Killian chuckled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I could hear scepticism in your voice, Swan. Haven't you learned to trust me by now?" tilting his head to one side, arching his brow.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I suppose I should give you the benefit of the doubt, pirate…" as she reluctantly stood up, and helped him clear up the deck.

Killian couldn't help but smirk when a strong blast of wind hit the sails just when they were finishing up, making Emma knit her brows together, slightly annoyed he was right – AGAIN. "No need to be so damn smug about it, Jones." as she walked past him, carrying the book in her hands to go below.

Emma took one look at the messy kitchen, and wondered if she could possibly make this work…"Jess if you could help me with this, even a tiny bit I'd truly appreciate it…" She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and wished for clean dishes and everything put back in the cupboards. White light swirled around her, and by the time Killian stepped down, the entire kitchen was left spotless.

"Bloody hell, love!" exclaimed Killian dumbfounded. Emma was feeling rather pleased with herself. "Well, since you cooked and we dined like kings; least I could do was the washing up…" she told him with a wide triumphant smile.

"That's… well that's really kind of you." He grinned, happy and ever so proud she'd tried out her magic and overcame her fears.

"Do you want that dessert now, love?" he asked as his arms embraced her from behind, while nuzzling her neck. Emma's breath hitched, sensual tension was electrifying the air between them, and she wanted nothing more than continue what they'd started on the deck. "You know… I'm rather full, but I do have another kind of dessert in mind. One that include nightcaps, if you'd like to join me?" she said smoothly.

"Quite the invitation, a pirate is unable to refuse Miss Swan" – His seductive tone was sending shivers down her spine, and as she turned to face him, she saw his blue eyes blown with lust staring back at her. She was about to crash their mouths together, when she clumsily dropped the book she forgot she was still holding. "Damn it! I'm so sorry Killian!" she exclaimed in a tone full of worry, thinking she'd damaged it as loose pages scattered the floor."

Killian was quick to reassure her, "No damage done, love. They were loose already" as he helped her picking them up. Emma noticed they were sheet music but not of the printed sort, recognizing Liam's and Killian's elegant hand. Emma arched her eyebrows with interest "Did you compose music together?" She asked while showing him one of the pages.

"We umm… we did" – He stammered with a sheepish smile. "Well at least we tried to anyways…"

Emma tilted her head, the corners of her lips tugging upwards. If he tried in the same way he tried to cook, she had a feeling her modest boyfriend had probably composed an entire symphony. "What instruments do you play?"

"I played the piano, but that was more Liam's instrument as I preferred the strings. The violin was my favourite, and I always had one at hand in my quarters, so to speak, until… you know… Can't quite manage to play one-handed" – a rather forlorn expression crossed his features, while he tried to sound light-hearted.

"I'm so sorry Killian…" Emma said empathetically.

Killian shook his head, forcing a smile "Don't be, love. It's quite a trivial thing anyway, and of no importance."

Emma watched him carefully, realising he opened up quite a lot to her during the past day, starting at the beach. She knew the loss of Liam and Milah had affected him greatly of course, but she'd never stood still before what the loss of his hand had meant in terms of sacrifices…Only because she was so used to see him with the hook or the fake hand, she never for a second thought or saw him as someone 'disabled' – (the man disarmed and fought an entire garrison of the Queen's armed guards on his own, after all!) Yet tonight he allowed her to see a glimpse of his vulnerable side, and she knew that mustn't have been easy.

"I just wished we could listen to it… I haven't heard it played in quite a long time…" he murmured softly, as he gathered more of the pages together.

Emma's face lit up with excitement. "Give me just a sec!" she beamed at him, as she searched for her phone. Killian gave her a quizzical look, watching her tap her fingers rapidly on the screen of her cell. "Aha, there you are! I knew I still had that app stored somewhere."

"Pass me those pages will you?" Killian raised his eyebrows, completely baffled by what she intended to do with the sheet music. Snap, snap, snap…he could hear over and over again, until Emma seemed happy having turned over the last page, and taken a final snap. "There all done! Just a few settings…" Emma hit play, and laughed warmly when the sound of the first few notes filled the room. She watched Killian closely, his face a picture of astonishment, not quite believing his own ears.

"Swan, is this some kind of witchcraft?" he swallowed hard, locking his eyes on hers, while the waltz he composed with Liam over 300 years ago played in the background.

Emma cupped his cheek with a loving smile, "Can't take the credit for this one, my Darling… you've to thank apple."

"I think I know exactly who to thank… and it's definitely not a fruit." He quipped back with a broad grin, which lit up his eyes and made Emma giggle. "May I have this dance, Miss Swan?" He asked sweetly. For a brief moment Emma imagined herself back on the dance floor in the Enchanted Forest. The living room section couldn't compare to the size of a ballroom, but there was still plenty enough space for Killian to twirl her around in his arms.

When the final note had played, Killian bit his lip nervously, "I hope it wasn't too awful… it was sort of modern when we composed it, but you know…" Emma gazed at him in wonder, brushing a stray strand away from his brow. "It's beautiful… and you prove to be quite a catch, you know that? Who knew the formidable Captain Hook was such a lover of art and science, a musician and a terrific talented cook." Emma smiled softly, waiting his reaction.

Killian started to blush, "You forgot, I'm also devilishly handsome…" arching his brow with a cheeky grin.

Emma ran her tongue over her bottom lip, "Yeah, I suppose those baby-blues of yours aren't too bad…" she teased.

Killian inched closer, feeling his warm breath on her face as he seductively whispered "Are you sure that's all you like, love?" in her ear, sending thrills of anticipation straight through her core. Emma was still stunned he could so easily switch from almost embarrassingly shy to simply oozing sex in matters of seconds. Time for distractions were over, she wanted him.

~~~K & E ~~~

She answered him back by pulling him even closer, crashed their mouths together and started to kiss him with abandon. Killian tangled his hand in her hair, deepening the kiss even further as Emma's nimble fingers got busy undoing the buttons of his shirt. "That shirt needs to come off, pirate!" she breathed. "And you have to lose that dress, M'Lady." He pulled on her bottom lip, and manoeuvred them inside the Captain's Quarters. Moving his hand from her hair in search of frankly anything to undo her dress, he failed miserably while Emma was freely roaming her hands under his shirt; getting fed up with the buttons. "Swan, how the devil do you get out of that dress?!" he groaned. Emma's lips curled upwards, "Invisible zip to the side…." she said breathily. "Lose the shirt…" she told him, as she kicked her pumps away and let her dress pool down to her feet, revealing her strapless white bra and matching lacy underwear. The dimmed lights in the cabin cast a golden glow on her skin, as she enjoyed watching Killian's awestruck expression. "See something you like?" she giggled, letting her hair down before settling down on the bed. Killian ran his tongue across his bottom lip, quickly discarding that damn shirt and boots, before he joined her.

"You are so beautiful, Emma." His hooded ocean blue eyes locked with hers, the way he looked at her so reverently and said those words, made her swallow hard and her heart clench. She moved her hand to the back of his head, tangling itself in his hair, and put the other across his chest. "I love you, Killian Jones" – and captured his lips in a tender kiss, tongues dancing a sensual dance, while his hand started to explore every inch of her body. It was almost embarrassing the way he got her body to respond to every single touch and caress. Certain she'd already drenched her underwear, feeling the wetness pool between her legs, as he ignited sparks of pleasure to course through her veins. Unlike her dress, he managed to unhook her bra in one fluid motion, "So beautiful" – he murmured with admiration against her skin. Her breath caught in her throat when he trailed featherlike kisses from the column of her neck down to her collarbone, dipping into the valley of her breasts. Taking one hard peak into his mouth, lapping and laving with his tongue, he paid equal attention to the other; alternating between brushing the nipple with his thumb and teasing the sensitive flesh of the underside of her breast.

Emma gripped his hair, wrapping the other around his back; her core was aching to be touched as he kept winding her up tighter and tighter – her hips pushing upwards of their own accord, desperate for some friction. The feel of his scruff on her skin, was sending shivers down her spine, as he moved downwards to nip and kiss her smooth stomach and hip, his hand stroking her side – knowing this was a particular ticklish spot. "Don't you dare…" she gasped in a warning tone. Killian looked up and gave her a cheeky grin, he was mapping every curve of her body to memory, every response to his touch, enjoying finding out what she liked. He teased the area just above her underwear, the anticipation that he'd finally touch her where she needed him most, sent more heated shockwaves of pleasure to her center.

"Killian…" she whimpered (Did she just?!), as he moved further down to stroke her smooth leg, caressing the underside of her knee. "Something wrong, love?" He shot her an innocent look, while he ran his tongue over his lips. (Damn that pirate of hers, he was going to make her beg) "I need you" she begged through clenched teeth (Damn it, he would pay for this!).

Killian planted a soft kiss on her inner thigh, making her squirm "Patience love, we have all night." He winked. Emma huffed in dismay, he may well have all night, but she was about to combust! "Jones, I swear if you don't take care of me right now… I will" she challenged.

Killian reluctantly crawled back over her body, "Spoil-sport" he breathed, before capturing her warm inviting lips. Emma molded her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, loving the way his hard, hair-covered chest pressed against her soft breasts. She rolled her hips purposefully against his, seeking out the friction she so desperately craved, as his hard member still confined in his trousers, rubbed against her clit – making him hiss with pleasure. "Point taken, love" he conceded, before nuzzling her neck.

He lapped and thumbed her nipples, taking his time to move back down, making her bite her lip and shudder. "Please, Killian…" she pleaded. "Shhh… I know" he soothed. He slowly pulled her underwear off and spread her knees, before gently running his finger up and down her wet folds, careful to avoid her most sensitive spot. "So wet for me, Emma" he spoke seductively. Emma was already too far gone, even the lightest of his touches made her grip the sheets.

He carefully slid one, then two fingers inside her wet heat, eager to coax another reaction as he pumped his fingers, stretching her, and softly started to rub her clit with his thumb. "Please don't stop…" breathing heavily. "Feels so good… so so good…" Killian watched her carefully, she was an absolute vision with her blonde sunshine hair spread like a halo over the cushion, her emerald eyes blown with lust, blush spreading from her breasts to her cheeks and her kiss-swollen lips – curving his fingers inside her just right, made her cry out with intense pleasure. (She couldn't care less if she was heard in Storybrooke)"How are you even real?" she panted in a broken sob, wondering how it was possible he managed to tune her body like one of his violins from the get go. Killian was smart enough not to look smug, while he increased the pressure on her clit by swirling his tongue, tightening the coil inside her even further, "Oh fuck… I can't… it's too much…" she moaned, arching her back. Killian felt her walls cramping around his fingers "That's it love, come for me…" as he continued to tease her sensitive nub.

Emma felt the familiar pressure building in her stomach; he'd managed to wound her so tightly, she simply couldn't fight her impending orgasm any longer. "Just let go, Ems" he cajoled. With a final stroke of his tongue against her clit, she gave in to the exquisite pleasure, feeling white-hot heat coursing through her entire body as she fell into the abyss. She keened and bucked her hips against his hand and his sinful talented mouth, while he gently eased her through it, prolonging her pleasure, before her toes curled and her body slumped down in a boneless mess.

Killian greedily lapped up her juices, tasting honey and just her, while becoming aware the confines of his trousers were growing increasingly too tight. "Everything alright, lass?" he asked with an impish smirk, as he covered her body with his. Emma opened her eyes, still trying to catch her breath, and saw he was staring back at her with eyes almost black with lust. Watching her fall apart like that, had made him even harder than he already was. Emma kissed him languidly, tasting herself, before she peppered his jawline with light kisses, while her hand palmed him – eliciting a groan from him. "I am, but I think you could need some help…" she teased with a playful expression.

Her warm mouth closed over his earlobe, as she gently tugged it with her lips, causing a shiver to run down his spine. She knew bloody well how sensitive that spot was, and how his body responded whenever she did that. Killian closed his eyes and gasped, as her nimble fingers had unbuckled his trousers, and her hand found its way into his boxer shorts. Emma's lips curved into a coy smile, watching his reaction to her ministrations. She grasped him, instantly enjoying the silky feel of him and began to stroke his shaft up and down alternating the rhythm and pressure, whilst trying to learn what he liked best. She continued building up his arousal by using her fingertips to circle its head with feather-light touches, spreading the pre-cum. "Gods above, Emma…" he groaned. "I don't want you to stop… but if you don't, I don't think I'll be much use to you, love" swallowing hard, as the pleasure built up rapidly. Emma brushed his brow, and rubbed her nose affectionately against his. "Now that would be a shame…" she murmured, while reluctantly removing her hand. Killian let out a deep breath, unaware he'd been holding, before he captured her soft lips in a passionate kiss. Her hips were already pushing upwards again, feeling his erection brush against her core, until he abruptly felt her stiffen underneath him.

Killian broke the kiss and gazed at her with concern, "Something wrong, Swan?" Emma gazed back at him with a forlorn expression.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! NO, bloody hell… NO! WHY, no HOW she corrected herself, HOW was it possible she only took her PHONE and her KEYS with her, heading for a date with Killian? HOW could she be this stupid, not even anticipating there was a good chance they'd find themselves in the current situation, sooner rather than later? WHAT the hell was wrong with her?!

Her head was spinning giddy with love and lust, and her heart was racing. This was not just embarrassing, but fucking unfair!

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, "Killian we can't… I'm so sorry."

Killian saw how visibly upset she was and smiled reassuringly "Don't be love…" He was about to roll away from her, but she held him back.

She cupped his cheek and locked her eyes on his, "No! no, no it's nothing like that!" she blurted out. "I want you, I want you so much, Killian"

"Love, you don't need to explain…"

"But I do!" she said desperately. "I forgot to bring protection…" she told him in dismay.

Killian's brows knitted together in confusion, "Protection? From what… is it like a spell?" he asked gingerly.

Ha! A spell… if only she could trust herself, but no that wasn't an option. Oh God, now she had to tell a 300+ year old what the hell a condom was… She could almost cry!

"It's protection against certain… diseases… Not that I think you have any of those, or I for that matter…" she added quickly. Her cheeks were flushing red-hot, as she started to bite her lip.

"Right. I see…" he smiled sheepishly.

Frankly she would sleep with him, if it was just about that (against better judgement) but the second reason was her main concern. But how the hell was she supposed to explain that one, without hurting his feelings in some way…

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started, "…and it also prevents… babies, I mean getting pregnant! It's… it's not that I don't want your child… our child… a child of ours" shaking her head (she was so messing things up!) as she watched Killian's reaction with trepidation. "I mean, I do… I'd love to, someday… just you know; not… not right now…" she stammered nervously.

Killian raised his eyebrows, "WOW, love" he breathed dumbfounded, before averting his gaze and started to reach for the bedside table.

"I've upset you didn't I?" she admonished in a small voice.

He opened up the drawer and casually took out a box labelled Durex, "Is this what you were after?" Killian couldn't help but chuckle heartily as Emma's expression turned from deeply embarrassed to livid.

"You fuckin' son of a bitch!" she shouted, punching his chest. "You let me make an utter fool of myself!" her eyes blazing with anger.

Killian tilted his head, blue eyes dancing with mischief "Pirate… remember?" he laughed. Emma rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Though I've to say, I had no idea you'd given us so much thought already, love." He looked straight at her, all amusement gone in a blink of an eye, making Emma shiver. "Yes, well…" her features softening, realising she admitted candidly she would like to have a child with him… someday. She hadn't actually given it that much thought before, but being honest with herself – the idea of raising a child with him didn't scare her in the slightest, which as it happens, freaked her out immensely.

Killian brushed a strand away from her face, and cupped her cheek "Sweetheart, raising a child with you, our child… would be a very special journey indeed." His blue eyes were brimming with love and adoration, as the corners of his lips tugged upwards. She could clearly hear the emotion in his voice and she swallowed hard. "But… let's take this one step at time. No rush, remember?" Emma answered his smile and nodded, before he brushed his lips against hers.

"Do I even want to know, how you came by a full box of condoms?" she quirked her eyebrow, making him grin widely.

"Probably not…" he admitted awkwardly. Emma really didn't need to know, her son had casually put a box in the shopping cart when he helped him out, saying "When it's getting serious, you need one of those..."

"But just so you know, I didn't plan this whole evening… to umm end up in bed with you… I mean, we'd either sailed back, or I'd taken another bedroom…" Emma shushed him with a soft kiss, "I know…"

~~~K & E ~~~

Killian quickly discarded his trousers and boxers, before settling back down on the bed. "What?" he asked bashfully, noticing Emma was staring at his chest.

"Just wondered where you got that scar?" tracing the faded line on his left side a few inches below his heart.

"Oooh that… I got into a swordfight with Blackbeard." He answered with a wide smile.

Emma's mouth gaped open, "As in the legendary notorious pirate Blackbeard?!"

"Notorious that's for sure, but he's real… or was anyway." Killian was eager to switch the subject back to them, and not to dwell on his past… or his scars for that matter.

Emma watched him adjusting his brace, and made him face her, "You can just unclasp it, you know…" she told him softly.

Killian shook his head, "It's not a very pretty sight, love."

"Hey! I love all of you… you've got to believe that Killian, if nothing else." She told him adamantly. "May I?" He gave her a curt nod, as she moved to help unclasp the brace attached to his shoulder.

Killian shuddered and closed his eyes when he felt her feather-light kisses on the scarred tissue. He swallowed hard, sure she'd be repulsed by his stump – he certainly had been more many years. "Ems… you don't have to do that…" his voice was barely a whisper thick with emotion.

Emma continued to kiss and circle patterns with her thumb over the scars left by 'The Crocodile', as if she wanted to heal him. Completely overwhelmed by another wave of love for this amazing beautiful woman, who'd taken a leap of faith and loved him back – he gently made her stop, and crashed their mouths together, covering her body with his.

The kiss was messy and hungry, a clash of lips, tongues and teeth – he poured everything into it, his love, trust, devotion… Emma's hand tangled itself in his hair at the back of his head, as she kissed him back with abandon. When they finally broke for air, their warm breaths mingled, heart thundering inside their chests, trying to catch their breaths – the way he locked his ocean blue eyes so full of love on hers, was almost too much to bear, as a warmth like no other coursed through her entire body.

She wrapped her arms around his back, while Killian showered her with kisses, her brow, eyes, nose, chin, before kissing her neck – knowing which sensitive spot would make her shiver. He palmed her breast, while teasing the rose-coloured peak of the other with his sensual tongue and lips, before paying equal attention to her other breast, loving the sweet taste of her sensitive skin. He was amazed she was so responsive, to even the lightest brush of his lips. Pleasure was shooting straight through her core, as the pressure already started to build in her stomach. She could feel the wetness between her legs, aching to be touched. And as if he could read her mind, he moved his hand from her breast to her wet folds, unable to keep from smiling "So wet again, love…" he hummed. Emma breathed heavily, stifling a moan when he started to softly rub circles over her clit. (Damn him, she was so sensitive) "Killian…" she whimpered while lifting up her hips, as he easily found that spot inside her again. She made him gaze back at her, and cupped his cheek "I need you, Jones…" trying to catch her breath. He fluttered his eyelashes against her face, before tugging on her bottom lip "I need you too, Swan. Care to help this pirate out with the contents of that box?" While focusing on preparing Emma, he'd grown painfully hard – anticipating to join their bodies together, and the feel of her around him. Emma took a wrapper from the box, shred the foil, and with expert hands rolled the condom over his shaft. Killian hissed when she cupped him, and began to stroke his length with her other hand. "Emma…" he groaned. One look into his eyes, and she knew he was too far gone – just like she was, as she clenched her thighs together. Though next time she'd make sure to have her wicked ways with him, because this, was certainly not going to be a one-time-thing!

He gently made her lay back down, tangling their tongues in another hungry kiss, before he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly and carefully he pushed inside, inch by inch he buried himself to the hilt. She was so tight and wet, he sucked in a breath – trying to keep himself from plunging in and out of her, before she had time to adjust to the feel of him. "Are you alright, Emma?" he asked with concern. She brushed his sweat-slicked brow, before wrapping her arms around his back. "I am… just… just give me a sec" she breathed. She felt gloriously full, with his length stretching her to the point it was balancing between pain and pleasure. After a few moments she experimentally lifted up her hips, giving him silent permission to move. He started with deliberate slow and deep strokes, which felt like a caress before he picked up the pace, changing the angle of his thrusts until he found a rhythm which suited them both. "Gods above love, you're tight… so bloody tight." He breathed, as her walls gripped him like a glove. Emma met him thrust for thrust, the pressure inside her ever building. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust even deeper, making her moan in pleasure when he hit that spot, again and again.

Suddenly he stilled, and the intensity of his gaze overwhelmed her. "You Ok, handsome?" she panted, her lips curving in a timid smile, as she moved her hand to the back of his head to tangle in his hair. He just had to take a moment to savour their intimacy, because she was perfect. He'd wanted to go slow and make it last for as long as possible, but in truth the tension was too much, she was too much. "Emma… I don't think… I can…" he started in a broken sob, catching his breath.

"Killian, it's alright… I won't break, I promise…" Knowing what he was about to say. She pressed a feather-light kiss on his lips, "Please move…" she murmured softly.

He kissed her collarbone, nuzzling the crook of her neck, before he set a more furious pace – his thrusts growing in intensity every time he buried himself in her. He was losing himself to the pleasure, as she writhed underneath him and cried out his name when he adjusted the angle, which made him brush over her already too sensitive clit with each purposeful plunge.

"I'm so close…" She breathed, feeling about to tumble over the edge.

Killian could feel her walls flutter around him, as the tension was spiralling out of control. "Then let go, love…" he panted, brushing his lips over the most sensitive part of her neck. Just a few more strokes were enough to watch her fall apart again. Her orgasm skyrocketed with such force, she felt like she journeyed to the galaxies and back. Weightless and breathless, she held onto Killian for dear life – sure she'd leave marks, as she surrendered to the most intense pleasure she'd ever experienced.

Her walls gripped him like a vice, as he felt the waves of her orgasm course through her. Unable to hold on any longer, his thrusts became sloppier as he was about to reach his own climax. And with a final push forward, he followed her into the abyss. "Emma, Emma, Emma" he repeated softly like a mantra, in the crook of her neck. She felt him pulse inside of her, before he slumped down. His weight was almost crushing her, but she didn't care – she kissed his shoulder and stroked his back, wishing she could keep him close. That special warmth she'd felt earlier, was again coursing through her veins, making her feel drowsy with love and happiness. Meanwhile Killian startled from his orgasmic daze, suddenly realising he was pushing her into the mattress. He pulled out of her, and rolled to his side with a boyish smile, trying to get his heart rate and breathing back under control. Emma instantly felt his loss, after feeling so complete with him inside of her.

"I love you Emma Swan…" he murmured through hooded eyes, as he rubbed his nose affectionately against her. "And I love you… very much" her voice thick with emotion, before she captured his lips for a tender kiss. The smell of sandalwood, jasmine and sex filled the air of cabin, as a powerful wave crashed against the hull of the Swan & Jones, closely followed by lightning strikes seen through the sky-light.

Killian sighed, and kissed her shoulder "And there's our storm…" Emma shivered, "Do we've to sail back to Storybrooke?" she asked apprehensively.

"No… we should be all right here." giving her a reassuring smile. "You alright, love? He asked with concern, his hand moving to her brow to check if she had another fever.

Emma shot him a look, "Don't confuse a fever with the afterglow… I'm just… a bit shivery. Do you've a shirt I can borrow or something?"

Killian discarded the used condom in the bathroom, before opening the middle drawer of his wardrobe, and pulled out a clean white cotton shirt.

"Admiring the view, are we?" his brow arching up with amusement, as Emma watched him with green lidded eyes, her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. (Christ he was gorgeous. Taut muscles, those abs, his chest hair leading a trail to his manhood and that ass. If she wasn't feeling so tired, she'd most definitely be up for round 2!)

"Well if your own girlfriend isn't allowed to… who else is?" she retorted with a playful expression.

A broad grin which lit up his eyes, crossed his features "Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?" he asked gingerly, passing her his shirt.

Emma pulled it over her head, quite a large size as it reached down to her knees, while Killian re-joined her.

"Excellent deduction, Jones. You'd make a great deputy, you know that?" she teased.

Killian bit his lip, "Okay that's quite enough from you, Miss Swan!" he exclaimed merrily, as he pulled the covers over them. "Alright, come here…"

Emma snuggled against his chest, holding onto his stump as his arms encircled her and sighed contently. "I love you, don't ever forget that." She murmured.

He softly kissed the top of her head. "And I will love you till the ends of the world, or time…" His lips curving upwards as she snuggled even closer, before he switched off the lights.

The comfortable silence enveloped them both for a little while, and Killian was about to wish her good night, when he suddenly felt her tensing up in his arms. The night sky above lit up with more electric blue flashes of lightning, followed by the loud rumble of thunder. After the third loud crack filled the cabin, he was positive he could feel her trembling, and in response tightened his arms around her.

"It's just a storm Emma, it will soon pass love." he reassured her gently.

"Huhuh" was all Emma could murmur against his chest. Her heart was pounding, paralysed by fear. She'd been scared of thunderstorms for as long as she could remember, but her fear had spiked while she was in foster care. Whenever there was a storm, it always brought back painful memories of the scared little girl forced to sleep in a room at the top of the house, hiding under her bed until the roof tiles would stop shuddering and the rumble outside would cease.

Killian had been faced with countless of storms and knew by heart which ones were highly dangerous, just by the crashing sounds. They may be out at sea but he saw no reason to sail her back to the docks, they were quite safe. The princess laying his arms, tightening her grip on his shoulder thought so otherwise, as the cabin lit up with the lightning strikes – swaying and rolling on the waves.

"Everything is ok Emma, we're safe I promise. The ship is magical remember? Jess can handle the lightning all on her own." A small tapping sound, answered their Captains, while another shiver ran down her spine.

He saw real fear in her eyes when she looked up to him, making him wonder if there was a story behind it, or if she still suffered some kind of trauma after almost drowning in the waters of Neverland. He didn't wish to pry however, knowing she'd tell him whenever she was ready. Somehow he opened up the most tonight, and that was all thanks to her. He hoped in time, she'd be able to do that as well, but it shouldn't be forced.

Killian kissed her brow "It's going to be alright Ems, I'm right here sweetheart… I'm right here." He murmured. Emma swallowed hard, unable to stop holding him close.

In a bid to get her to relax and forget about the storm raging outside, Killian began to sing a ballad while running his hand lightly up and down her back.

Sail away with me, darling  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now…

Emma didn't even realise she was falling asleep, Killian's beautiful singing voice working it's magic and making her dream of sunny skies and blue seas, sailing on the Swan & Jones….

Killian sighed with relief when she loosened her grip, and could hear her even breathing. "Good night, my love." He whispered against her hair. The storm above their heads was abating, as the thunder and lightning moved further inland. "Watch over us, Jess…" he ordered quietly, before he drifted off to sleep.

~~~K & E ~~~


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but hope you'll like the angst & drama... And I promise Elsa will still end up bff with Emma ;) I wrote this before White Out aired, so was pleasantly surprised Lol!

Chapter 5: Love

The following morning he woke up to the sounds, and amazingly tantalizing smells, coming from the kitchen. Emma had woken up after an actual really good night sleep; finding her pirate still vast asleep next to her, she decided to cook them some tasty breakfast to thank him for last night. She was busy adding herbs to her 'omelette-special' when he snaked his arm around her waist from behind wishing her "Good morning, love" with a dazzling smile. Emma turned in his arms to brush her lips against his, "Morning, handsome." She beamed.

"Everything alright?" concern returning to his eyes, wanting to make sure she was ok.

Emma sighed deeply "I'm fine… thank you, Killian. I mean it! Sorry if I was so clingy last night, storms and I have never been the best of friends…" she told him nervously.

"Well… you'll never hear me complain about having you in my arms, love." A warm grin crossed his features before he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, enjoying the feel of his scruff against her chin, as the kiss deepened. Sparks of pleasure ignited through her body, with her barely covered breasts pressing against his naked chest in the most delicious of ways – feeling the proof of his desire for her, hard against her stomach.

Coming up for air, he bit his bottom lip and cupped her flushed cheek, as he gazed lovingly at her through his lidded blue eyes.

Emma sighed breathily, locking her eyes with his "Okay buddy, forget about the omelette … you – me – bed. NOW!"

Killian let out a warm chuckle, as Emma groaned loudly with frustration when her mobile started to buzz relentlessly on the table. (They have cell reception here? Really?!)

"YES?!" she snapped irritably as she answered the caller. "No, dad… everything is fine." (Currently very aroused and about to have her way with her sexy boyfriend, but yes fine) "Aha… yeah…" Emma closed her eyes and wiped the sweat from her brow, doing all she could to keep her voice steady, while Killian started to tease her folds. "Yes, no worries dad… I understand…" She had to stifle a moan, her breath hitching up as he found her clit. "I know… yeah… give mom a kiss from me. (Oh God!) She closed her eyes, the tension coiling in her stomach as he added more pressure while nuzzling that spot behind her ear, making her squirm. "Hope she'll feel better soon!", she panted, her hips bucking onto his hand. "Yes, we'll be there in half an hour or so… (FUCK , she was so close already) we're still at sea…" Killian gave her no respite, building her up as he continued to stroke her wet folds and circle her clit. "Okay, will tell him" (He was in so much trouble!) Bye… bye dad!" She ended the call, just in time before she cried out, riding the waves of pleasure, while Killian eased her through it.

Catching her breath, Emma faced him with red-hot cheeks, "I should be furious with you!" she bristled.

Killian arched his brow, "Aye, but you're not…" his ocean blue eyes gleaming with mischief, challenging her.

"But I'm not…" she groaned sullenly. (Damn the afterglow!)

He chuckled warmly and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me you won't do that again though? Because if my dad finds out we're doing a little more than courting while on the phone with him, I don't know who he is going to kill first… You for pleasuring his daughter, or me for letting you…"

"On my pirate's honour, I shall behave in the future." He promised solemnly, embracing her with a beaming smile.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, "Guess we'll just have to see if you can honour that promise, pirate…" before she took his earlobe in her mouth, making him suck his breath, feeling a rush of blood coursing downwards. Emma's hand pulled him out of his boxer shorts, gripping him lightly before lazily stroking him up and down.

"Ems… that's not fair…" He gasped, hoping she'd increase the friction.

Emma shrugged "Two can play that game, you know…" as she softly circled the head with her thumb, feeling his grip on her hip tightening.

"Swan… please…" he begged, craving more, a lot more than her barely-there touches. (Finally! She thought)

She gave him a triumphant smile, "Patience, Darling… we have all morning" she said sweetly.

"Didn't you say… we had to be somewhere… in half an hour?" he breathed, with knitted brows.

Emma stilled her movements, realising she'd almost forgot! (Thanks to her sex-craving muddled brain) "You're right!" she exclaimed. "My mom isn't feeling too well and David doesn't want to leave her alone with my brother, so he has called asking us to take over the sheriff's duties today. Apparently there's something up at Granny's…" she told him apologetically.

"So we'd better get a move on… yes?" moving her hand away from him.

Emma gulped hard, "I'm so sorry Killian; hang on, let me!" (She truly didn't intend to leave him unsatisfied!) gripping him tightly.

"It's fine, Swan. Go and get ready…" He told her, biting his lip as he loosened her grip.

"But…" she argued.

"Nothing a cold shower won't fix" arching his eyebrow. "I'll sail her back to the docks. It won't take that long to get back to your apartment first, as I doubt the Sheriff can show up just wearing my shirt?" he teased, running his tongue over his bottom lip while looking at her barely-covered breasts.

Emma gulped hard, (FUCK she could do with a cold shower as well!) a shiver ran down her spine, as she wanted him. "No, uhm guess that won't do… or my dress either…" Her frustration must have been etched on her face, as he inched closer. "And when we're done for the day, we'll just have to see to it, to take care of each other properly later on…" he promised her in his sinful sexy voice, eyes dancing with mischief.

Emma shook her head, trying very hard to focus "Okay, I'm gonna … I'm gonna go to the bathroom now…" Killian tugged her back in his arms for a quick sweet kiss, murmuring "I love you" before letting her go.

Making sure the stove was turned off, he went up to the deck to find it covered with snow. "Bloody Hell is this?!" he exclaimed in bewilderment. Prior to planning the evening, he'd made sure to check the weather charts. And snow was certainly not forecasted – anywhere in the region. It was supposed to be even warmer than yesterday!

After lifting up the anchor, he set course for the docks – thankful for Jess showing him, she could steer herself. Chilled to the bones, he took a hot shower. Wondering how the temperature could have dropped this much in a matter of hours?

~~~K & E ~~~

Emma quickly changed into jeans, boots, a cream-coloured woollen turtleneck, a jacket, and got her trusty beanie hat, gloves and scarf out of her wardrobe, before she joined Killian who was already waiting for her in the bug.

"That's a lot better!" she smiled at him, happy to be warm again. "Are you sure you don't want a scarf? It really is freezing outside."

Killian raised his eyebrow, "and ruin my 300-year-old outfit? I think not, love."

Emma rolled her eyes, before she started the engine. "Whatever, but don't be cranky when I say 'I told you so' if you fall sick with a cold." She admonished.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love." He answered with a cocky expression.

They arrived at Granny's in minutes, to find the diner full of people desperate for a hot drink. The sudden snow after the thunderstorm had taken everyone by surprise. Luckily enough, the late-April sun was now shining high in the sky again, rapidly transforming the overnight snow into a watery pulp.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Emma.

"Well Sheriff, it seems like we have a thief on the loose." answered Granny with an exasperated sigh.

"Hang on, did someone break into the diner? Because if so, it wasn't the best idea to open it up, all traces of evidence could have gone by now…" Emma remarked sternly.

"Well that's the good part, I guess. They weren't exactly after our weekly takings, they were more interested in the pantry. Come along, let me show you."

Killian and Emma shared a glance, as they were led into the pantry and storage room.

"Ruby and I always make sure the doors are properly locked when we close, in case some of our guests have a hungry stomach during the night. Well, this morning we saw that someone let themselves in."

Emma examined the locks and frowned, "They feel ice-cold to the touch, even with the gloves…" Killian stepped forward and sure enough, one touch to the locks was enough to make him shudder.

"Weird huh?" said Ruby. "Those locks were frozen. No doubt about that! Granny, I'll continue with the Sheriff, some customers have a question about organizing a birthday party or something…"

"Fine, but you make sure you tell them about the clothes." instructed Granny, before she returned to serve her customers.

"Clothes?" Killian reiterated with a searching look.

"Yeah, we didn't just call the Sheriff's office for missing cake and fruit. A couple of our guests have told us that some clothes of theirs have gone missing. As you well know we offer a laundry cleaning and ironing service, and now at least four people have reported their items as stolen. Someone actually forgot they left a large amount of cash in one of their jacket pockets. There really was no sign of any break in this morning…"

"So you think it must be one of your guests?" asked Killian.

"Yes! I'm sure of it. The thief has to be one of them. If word gets out that you can get robbed at Granny's, our business will suffer greatly!" Ruby told them in dismay.

"Don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of this." Emma reassured her with a smile. "Can you show us your guestbook and tell us who recently checked in, and who may have looked or acted suspiciously during these past few days?"

"Sure." At the check-in desk Ruby flipped over some of the pages and scribbled down the names and room numbers which were worth checking out. "Oh and Miss Elsa Randelle, from room 47, she was really nervous when she checked in last week, and we've barely seen her out of her room."

"Thanks Ruby, we'll see who's in for now, and ask them a few questions."

"Brilliant! Give me a shout if you need anything."

While Ruby resumed serving the customers, Emma delegated two of the floors for Killian to investigate while she'd do the other ones. They didn't really get anywhere, until Emma knocked on the door of room 47 and Killian met up with the woman who lost quite a bit of money. She told the pirate, it was part of her savings and a way to make a fresh start as Killian listened on with compassion. Meanwhile Emma was greeted by a fair-haired young woman who was quite reluctant to let her step inside.

"Good morning, I'm Sheriff Emma Swan and the owners of the B&B have asked me to check in on everyone, to make sure everything is fine as a break-in has been reported."

The young woman wearing jeans and a large black long-sleeve sweater, which was too big a size for her, gulped hard. "Well I've nothing to report, I didn't hear any disturbance and everything is fine. Thank you for letting me know." She was about to close the door on Emma, but Emma got her foot in between and stepped inside.

"Miss Randelle, forgive me but the owners have allowed me access to every room in order to investigate properly, as a large amount of cash and personal items have been stolen."

"Well, I'm not sure why you'd think I'd be involved with something like this. I can assure you… I've nothing to do with any of it… Now please leave my room. I'm not feeling too well today." She stammered in a timid voice.

Emma knitted her brows together, giving the room a quick look around as she could see items of clothing here and there. "May I see your suitcase or your luggage bag?"

"My what?" uttered Elsa nervously as she wrung her hands together.

"You must have brought something to carry your clothes with you, have you not? Emma inquired more forcefully.

Elsa took a deep breath, "I'd like you to leave now, my business is my own." as she saw Emma walk over to her wardrobe to open it.

Emma actually gasped aloud when she saw a most beautiful ice-blue dress, but before she could ask another question, Elsa had bolted out of the room.

"Damn it!" Emma admonished herself. "ELSA! ELSA!" she shouted down the hallway as she ran down the stairs two floors down, which alerted Killian to check out what was going on.

Suddenly everything stopped. It felt like a prolonged slow-motion moment from the instant her legs buckled, and she slumped against the wall. Emma felt an unbearable ache in her chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. A tightening of the muscles mixed with an intense pain compared to pins and needles, made her certain she was about to die of a heart-attack. Her heart was thundering, completely out of rhythm and a white hazy fog muddled her brain. (Was she still conscious?)

"EMMA! EMMA!" Killian shouted in panic as he raced by her side. "Ems, it's going to be alright my love. I promise." he murmured as he checked her pulse. He'd seen a blinding blue light hit her straight in the heart before she'd slumped to the ground.

She could have sworn she heard Killian by her side. Was is he with her, or was it wishful thinking on her part? She loved him so much, she wished she could tell him or even hold his hand, but the pain… the pain was excruciating and surpassed everything else. She was drifting in and out between the white fog and total darkness, wondering if she was fighting a battle already lost. She didn't want to give in to the shadows, not when her life was about to start anew with Henry, her parents, her brother… Killian… She didn't want to leave them behind. But it hurt, it hurt so damn much to stay alive she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

Her pulse was erratic and her brow was white-hot. Whatever magic had hit her, he knew she didn't have much time. Killian was about to pick her up when he could hear a loud rumbling noise. Following his instincts, he quickly covered her body with his to protect her from harm.

It sounded like an echo coming from miles away to her, the sound of glass shattering. In some ways it reminded her of the melody Killian had sung during the night. Ethereal and comforting, as the fog lifted and the darkness claimed her while the pain finally stopped.

A strong wave of magic had shattered both windows in the hallway into millions of particles, the sound of the blast causing alarm and chaos all around them as guests rushed out of their rooms in wild panic.

Somehow Killian managed to get Emma safely downstairs, holding her in his arms with her head resting against his shoulder. "Emma, I've got you, love" he kept whispering to her over and over again.

There was an absolute frenzy in the diner, with both Granny and Ruby doing the best they could to calm everyone before they rushed to safety outside.

With magic at play he knew the hospital wasn't the place to treat Emma and with Rumplestiltskin still away, the only other person who could save her would be Regina.

Killian locked eyes with Ruby who looked utterly shell-shocked seeing Emma unconscious. He swallowed hard, "Ruby I need you to call Regina… and her parents…" he managed to croak.

"Whatever you need!" she answered quickly.

At that very moment Belle stepped inside the diner, asking Granny if she could help in anyway and, Killian didn't think twice about what needed to be done.

"Belle, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I'm begging you… please… please take us to Rumplestiltskin. It's Emma, I don't know if she's going to make it…" he pleaded, his voice faltering as his eyes brimmed with tears.

Belle was stunned for a second as she grasped the enormity of the situation. "Yeah, yeah of course! Follow me, we just came back…" she told him avidly, with sincere concern crossing her features.

Killian sighed with relief, "Thank you." before following her onto the street.

The second he stepped outside however, one by one the shop windows across the street and even the glass of the car windows shattered into pieces until they reached the pawn broker shop. The Main Street of Storybrooke looked like it had been hit by several bombs in a warzone. There was broken glass everywhere, children were crying while the parents and adults were left completely stunned by what was happening. Everyone was fleeing in different directions in search of safety, while the sound of the first ambulance siren could be heard making its way to find anyone who needed medical attention.

Rumplestiltskin was standing outside, watching the chaos unfold before he hurriedly let Belle and Killian walk into the shop. The thousands of objects trembled on their shelves, but every single one of them remained intact as Rumple ushered them into the backroom.

With great care Killian lay Emma down on the small bed. He cupped her cheek and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, as tears spilled over his cheeks. Somehow he already knew she'd worsened in the short space of time.

"Rumplestiltskin… I…" Killian stammered in a voice which didn't sound like his at all. Images of Milah and Liam flashed through his mind, and the idea that he may well be losing Emma, terrified and sickened him. How could it be that mere hours ago they were sleeping in each other's arms, after having the most fun they'd had in years. Flirting and laughing, the moment they woke up – and now he was putting his entire faith and trust in his old enemy to find a way to save her. His heart was racing inside his chest, unable to focus on anything else but her. He didn't even notice Belle's gentle comforting touch as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"It's alright Dearie, I'll do my very best to save the Saviour." Said Rumple calmly. He hovered his hand across the length of her body, resting on her sweat-soaked brow and moved on to rest on her heart. "Powerful ancient magic is at play here…"

Killian knitted his brows, trying his best to put into words what happened "I saw a dazzling blue light hitting her, we… we were at Granny's investigating a break-in. I think she must have found the thief… and she retaliated with magic when Emma questioned her."

"She? Are you certain…?"

Killian nodded, "Yes, Emma kept shouting her name… Elsa…"

Rumple suddenly turned quite pale, but none noticed as David and Mary-Margaret suddenly rushed into the backroom.

"Emma, is she alright?" asked David anxiously. Killian's forlorn expression told them everything they needed to know, as Snow gasped in shock, seeing her daughter fighting for her life. Ruby had phoned them up as instructed and told them to head straight to Gold's shop after seeing Killian leave with Belle.

"Powerful magic, like I said." Rumple placed his hand on her brow, quietly muttering a healing spell. "There, I managed to abate the fever – as for her heart… I may not be the right person to help her."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" demanded Snow ardently.

Rumple addressed her softly "It means Dearie, that she might need her true love instead."

Suddenly all eyes were on Killian and he gulped for air, blinking a few times as he was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Something has fundamentally changed between the pirate and the Saviour while we were away, am I correct?"

Killian could do little else but nod in agreement with Rumple's statement.

"I thought as much. You know, years ago I managed to capture the essence of true-love with the help of the Charmings." as he presented them with a bright purple liquid inside the bottle. "Let's take a look at the second generation of true-love, shall we?"

Rumple pin-pricked Emma's finger in order to capture a single drop of blood and repeated his actions on Killian's finger, letting the two drops of blood mix together inside the bottle.

Soon enough the blood turned into an effulgent white light, shining like the brightest star in the sky with the dancing effects of an aurora borealis. The Charmings and Killian looked on in wild disbelief.

"Is this Emma's light magic?" asked David confounded.

"Well observed. This is her pure essence coursing through her veins. Your daughter, being a product of true love, seems to have found her own true love in this world – the Saviour has chosen the pirate." Killian slowly caressed her hand with his thumb as he stared at her in wonder. Has she really chosen him? A broken soul, who had nothing to live for except revenge… until he met her. Were they truly each other's happily ever after?

"Finding her soul mate, has had immeasurable repercussions on her magic, however" Rumple continued. "And I believe it has become more powerful with each passing day, as we've just witnessed in the Streets of Storybrooke."

Killian looked up in alarm at those words while Snow shot daggers.

"Are you suggesting my daughter is somehow responsible for the chaos outside?! She fumed.

"Hang on a sec, from what Ruby told us the woman who attacked Emma escaped; surely it must be that witch's doing? Besides she has been unconscious all this time. So how on earth could she have performed magic?!" David bit back at the accusations.

"And yet this is precisely what I mean with her growing powers. Your daughter is able to perform magic even when she's unconscious. She's a fighter, she fought against the magic which hit her heart, but not able to control her powers – she ended up blasting the entire street."

Snow shook her head "I refuse to believe it." She said in dismay.

Killian sighed heavily. It all made sense now. Her flushed face, her fevers, the unpleasant anxious feeling she often complained about, flying the 'Swan & Jones' above the ocean, getting lost in the moment when they were together… Her body was trying to adjust to this new and powerful light inside of her, emanating from their love. He knew there had to be some sort of an explanation.

"I do." He spoke softly, as he felt the Charmings burning gaze on him.

"You've witnessed it before, haven't you?" asked Rumple.

"I have… She made me promise I wouldn't tell, but when we went sailing last week, she made the ship fly without knowing what she was doing."

Snow gasped in shock as David held her, both looking aghast.

"I'm sorry… I knew… we both knew something hasn't been quite right for a while, but she really didn't want to burden you. She thought you had already too much on your mind with the baby…" Killian tried to explain with a helpless expression, knowing it would cause them pain to hear the truth.

"When she wakes up, things are going to change! I'm still and always will be her mother, is that understood?" Snow brushed tears away from her cheeks, as guilt washed over her. She wasn't really angry at Killian but she was blaming herself. She ought to have known Emma needed her, yet she'd missed the signs completely.

"I don't want to cause further distress, but Rumple… wouldn't it be best to put some fail-safe in place for Emma's magic? I mean we don't know how she'll react upon waking up. Not that I'm suggesting she'd purposefully harm anyone!" added Belle quickly.

"No you're right darling, better be safe when unpredictable magic is involved; especially as we're dealing with the most powerful magic of all."

Rumple cast a protection spell before he locked his eyes on Killian, "Now it's your turn."

As he leaned in to kiss her, he kept repeating I love you, Emma over and over again in his head. Having seen their love for each other in the bottle, he had no doubt in his mind that this would work. He would kiss her, she'd wake up and that would be the end of it. They were going to be fine, they were going to make it, and be happy together. The instant his lips brushed against hers, he was engulfed in a blinding light and a warm glow spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. It's like he could feel her love for him radiating from within, a feeling he'd never ever forget.

One moment Emma was surrounded by darkness, the next she could feel Killian's lips on hers. Unbelievably gentle and soft, it felt like a dream – only she was waking up. The power of true love's kiss pulsed through her as she emanated the purest of white starlight, engulfing them both in a cocoon of love. She didn't know for how long she'd pulled on the lapels of his jacket holding him close, burying her face against his chest, breathing him in, repeating 'you saved me' while he comforted her.

A warm smile tugged the corners of his mouth, "Shhh, it's alright Ems, you're safe now, I promise. It's all over sweetheart, it's all over." His soft blue eyes were brimming with relief while he ran his hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head.

The intoxicating smell of sandalwood and hearing him call her Ems brought her a step closer to waking up from the daze, as she slowly but surely became accustomed to her surroundings. She mourned Killian's loss the second he let her go, but his embrace was instantly replaced by David's gentle hold, as he cradled her head while murmuring how much he loved her and how happy he was to have his baby girl back.

Killian was beaming with happiness, his heart overflowing with joy as he watched Snow and David shower their daughter with hugs and kisses. Everything was going to be just fine now, he muttered to himself.

"Thank you." He said to Rumple.

"No need to thank me Captain, you did the most important part."

"Nevertheless, I am very grateful for all your help." He told him with sincerity in his voice.

After a final hug with Snow, Emma took a few deep breaths, "Is Henry ok? Does he know what happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Regina is probably with him now. He's fine Emma, don't worry. I'll give them a quick call to tell them you're ok!" reassured David.

Emma felt her shoulders relax a little, knowing her son was safe and well, before she recalled the so-called thief and what happened at Granny's. "We really need to find this… this… Elsa, if that is even her real name. She's a real danger – to everyone in this town!" Emma spoke vehemently.

"And we will! Your father and I will do all we can to find her." promised Killian.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you face this woman without me?"

Snow locked eyes with her daughter, "Emma we just got you back, you're not going anywhere. You need to rest and…"

"Mom, I know you mean well but I'm alright." Emma interrupted her. "I'm prepared now, at least I've magic – they don't!"

Killian swallowed hard, as everyone shared a knowing look.

"What? Why are you guys looking at each other funny like that… Have I missed something? And by the way… what the hell is this noise coming from the street?" as yet another ambulance went past.

"Emma, sweetheart there's something we have to tell you…" Killian began in a strained voice, but was quickly halted by Rumple.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a conversation with the Savior alone." said Rumple.

"That bad huh?" retorted Emma with a heavy sigh.

Killian kissed the side of her head "We'll meet you outside, love." He murmured, before Snow and David gave her another tight embrace.

Emma watched her loved ones leave the shop with an apprehensive feeling tugging at her chest. Whatever Rumple was about to tell her, it couldn't be good…

~~~K & E ~~~


End file.
